la dueña de la noche
by JessGramArg
Summary: podrá el amor vencer las barreras de dos mundo diferentes.. o acabara destruyendo corazones...
1. Chapter 1

**LA DUEÑA DE LA NOCHE**

"_**Dicen q el amor encuentra el camino de las maneras mas inexplicables..."**_

_- Quinn hija, ven un momento por favor...-_

_- Si padre - _Bajo Quinn de su caballo, dirigiendo se a su padre que la llamaba.

_- Quinn mañana - llegan los patrones a la hacienda y traen a su hija y a una sobrina._

_- Ay Padre, no me digas que viene la pesada de su hija estrella -_

_- Quinn Fabrey! no hables así de la hija de los patrones, se que ustedes no se llevaban muy bien, pero eran apenas unas niñas piensa que quizás ahora de lleven mejor -_

_- Ay pa, - _dijo quinn mirando en dirección a su caballo, recordando aquella pequeña de ojos marrones de la que se enamoro siendo niña y ahora odiaba por cosas del pasado.

_- Nada de ay pa, compórtate y se buena chica, venga mi niña vamos hazlo por nosotros si? - _dijo su padre acariciando su cabeza_._

_- Esta bien padre, me portare bien... - _cruzando sus dedos en su espalda en señal de negativa.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CUIDAD**

Una pareja se encontraba sentados tomando un café el Club Mirasoles, del cual ambos eran socios

_- Como que te vas Amor? –_ Pregunto sorprendido Finn, un joven alto torpe y codicioso, novio de Rachel desde hace ya muchos años.

_- Finn, amor, no me mires así, a mi padre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que vallamos todos a la estancia, incluso llevaran a mi prima Bell, dice querer que volvamos a ser una familia unida – Dijo con desden_

_- Pero eso es una tontera Rach, no estarás en mi juego de campeonato –Respondió él irritado._

_- Si lo se mi amor- dijo tomando su mano sobre la mesa -_No sabes cuanto odio ir al campo_ - "mas recordando a aquella repugnante salvaje" pensó – Pero, es mi padre no puedo desobedecerlo, mas sabiendo los cambios a la herencia vida._

_- Ufff es cierto Rach, debemos aguantar a padre - "y a ti, al menos hasta q tengas tu herencia nos casemos" pensó el joven_

_- Si amor, por desgracia, en fin… vamos a jugar tennis y no hablemos de esto que me enferma si? - dijo con una enorme sonrisa_

_- Si amor, vamos - respondió poniéndose de pie._

**EN LA ESTANCIA**

_**-** Tornado, una vez mas, vamos! podemos ser mas rápidos, vamos! debemos ganar la competencia de la feria, Vamos amigo! no me falles! -_

Colinas arriba entre un inmenso mar verde de viñedos y un interminable cielo azul, una joven de cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos verdes cual campo, corría sobre su corcel sin miedo a un final, sin miedo a un accidente, como el que alguna vez tuvo y en el que casi pierde la vida, Quinn Fabrey no tenia miedo a nada, ya no…

A lo lejos caballo blanco, como las nueves después de una lluvia de verano, se dirigía a todo galope en dirección a la rubia y su caballo.

_- Hey Quinn, Quinn Fabrey! ESPERA! -_

Quinn redujo su marcha, esperando que la dueña de aquella voz que pronunciaba su nombre pudiera alcanzarla.

_- Diablos Fabrey, eres un demonio en ese caballo, hace largo rato que cabalgo a lo que da rayo y no te podemos alcanzar - _

_- Lo lamento Santana, discúlpame sabes q cuando subo en Tornado, me olvido del mundo - _

_- Uff… si no lo sabré yo, ya me duele el trasero de tantos golpes - _Respondió masajeando su cola, ya que después la larga carrera estaba adolorida.

_- Ay Santana no me digas que te ablandaste?_

_- Quien Yo? Soy SANTANA LOPEZ, La Capitana Del Equipo De Lucha, crees que puedo Ablandarme? De enserio?- _se ríe_ -. No me hagas reír Fabray! -_

_- Tranquila San, - _respondió entre rizas_- Estas conmigo, recuerda que no tienes que poner tu escudo de "Chica Mala" yo te conozco San, no jodas che - _Quinn se tomaba su estomago y se retorcía de la risa al ver la cara de enojo de Santana

_- Bueno dime, vamos mañana a la carreras de motos en la montaña? Mira que habrá mucho dinero en juego y nos servirá para ayudar a tu madre.  
>- Aff si lo se, pero no puedo -<br>- Que? Como? Dime que tienes estas enferma? - _dijo mientras se acercaba a Quinn y le tocaba la frente en tono de preocupación  
><em>- No Santana, quieta! - <em>respondió y empujo la mano de San de su cara_  
>- Como que no San? Tu debes estar enferma para no querer ir a las carreras o no? - Quinn no dijo nada<em>

_- Oh por Dios! - _se llevo la mano a su boca_ - No, no me digas que don Fabrey nos descubrió - _Se volvió a tomar su boca en señal de miedo_  
>- Ay San, no seas tonta. Si así fuera ya me hubiera matado y estaría en estos momentos buscándote a ti para colgarte - <em>Santana levanto sus ojos, le dio una mirada asesina y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su propia cintura.  
><em>- Es verdad Fabrey, Entonces? - <em>dijo mirándola de costado_.  
>- Pues nada, es que mañana llegan los patrones y vienen con su hija "La Señorita soy Toda Belleza" - <em>Respondió mientras caminaba de lado a lado simulando ser una modelo, lo que le causo risa a la morena.  
><em>- bueno, entonces le digo a los chicos que te borren de la lista ya que no participaras mañana -<br>- No, mañana no podré San -__  
>- Mmm Bueno, oye Quinn no es que me de miedo que nos agarre la noche, pero deberíamos volver<em>_ -__  
>- Si es verdad, mi madre se preocupara y no esta como para esos trotes - <em>Dijo Quinn agachando la cabeza triste pensando en su madre.  
><em>- Bueno vamos, te juego carrera hasta el establo, la que llegue al último paga el almuerzo del lunes en el colegio.<br>- De acuerdo San, pero ve preparando el dinero porque te tocara pagar - dijo entre risas y salio a todo galope dejando a Santana desconcertada  
>- Oye Fabray Eso Es Trampaaaaaaaaa! - Grito Santana enfurecida<br>_  
><strong>A LA MAÑANA, SIGUIENTE CAMINO A LA ESTANCIA<strong>

_- Rach cielo, te sucede algo? -  
>- Nada tia..<em>_ -__  
>- Rachel, te conozco y se cuando te sucede algo -<br>- Nada tia, es solo que estoy un poco estresada por el viaje, nada mas -  
>- Tranquila cielo, ya veras que en la estancia podrás relajarte, ya veras - Dijo su tía, <em>su padre escuchaba atentamente y le sonreía a través del visor del auto tratando de reanimarla.  
><em>- Recuerdas que cuando eras pequeña te trajimos una vez con tu padre? que en paz descanse - <em>Dijo Hairam con un halo de tristeza en su voz._  
>- Si, lo recuerdo - <em>respondió duramente Rachel  
><em>- Como me gustaban aquellos días de paz, quietud y tanta felicidad entre los tres<em>_ -__  
><em>Recordaba su Hairam con tristeza en sus ojos. Rachel se pedio en el horizonte que pasaba constante mente por la ventanilla del coche. Recordando a su otro idolatrado padre que murió hace algunos años, en aquella estancia que tanto odiaba como consecuencia de un maldito caballo._  
>- Tranquila hija, se que no te es fácil volver allá después de lo que sucedió, para mi tampoco lo es, pero tu padre lo hubiera querido así -<br>- Ya por favor, no menciones a mi padre, si? -  
>- Pero Rachel - su padre intento hablar pero fue cortada rapidamente.<br>- Nada, solo cállate… déjalo así__ - _Dijo desviando la mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente. Hairam intento reclamarle, pero su hermana lo tomo del brazo antes que pudiera hablar, haciéndole notar que ese no era momento para a pelear con ella nuevamente.  
>Rachel estaba cada vez mas distanciada de su padre, ya que desde el accidente de Leroy no volvió a ser la misma, la joven que habían criado había desaparecido y su lugar era ocupado por otra, que era fría, altanera, prepotente, de alto ego y una codicia mayor. Hairam no podía aceptar los cambios en su hija, por eso cada día aunque el no lo quisiera la separación entre ellos aumentaba.<p>

__**EN LA ESTANCIA**

_- Señor, bienvenidos. Que tal su viaje? Tranquilo?__ - __  
>- Fabrey, amigo! Sin inconvenientes, todo tranquilo, pero gracias por preguntar. Cuéntame, como van las cosas por acá? -<br>-Disculpa Hairam, pero no crees que lo mejor, es que mas tarde te pongas al día con la estancia, las chicas y yo estamos agotadas, nos gustaría descansar -  
>- Creo que la Señora tiene razón, lo mejor seria que se instalen y luego tu y yo charlamos tranquilos - Dijo Roussel rápidamente.<br>- Como que señora? Ya no me conoces Roussel? Soy yo, Luisa! Luisa Berry, la hermana pequeña de Hairam - _Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro  
><em>- Oh perdona luisa, en verdad no te reconocí - <em>Respondió algo apenado_  
>- grr, me repugna tanta alegría, podríamos ir a nuestras habitaciones? -<br>- Rachel! - _Gritaron los hermanos Berry y miraron con disgusto a la morena_  
>- Señor Berry, no se preocupe, la joven debe estar muy cansada. Discúlpeme me encargare de llevar su equipaje adentro -<br>- Gracias Roussel, y disculpa la falta de madurez de mi hija -  
><em>

**MOMENTOS MAS TARDE EN UNA HABITACION DE LA CASA  
><strong>

_-Rachel Barbra Berry! Que demonios te pasa? Porque tratas a las personas? Ellos no te han hecho nada! - Grito Hairam  
>- Porque odio este lugar padre! Lo odio! Me repúgnale olor, su gente, son todos unos brutos. Odio a los malditos animales y en especia a esos sucios caballos - <em>Rachel Gritaba mas fuerte que su padre_.  
>- Te prohíbo que hables así! Eres una niña maleducada. cuando te compartas así realmente me avergüenzas! - <em>Sigio gritando Hairam_  
>- ahh, y si te avergüenzo tanto, explícame por que miércoles me trajiste aquí? Apartándome y alejándome de todo lo que quiero! - Grito nuevamente la morocha.<em>

_- Cállate Rachel, Cállate -  
>- No! No me callo nada Hairam! Odio este lugar y te odio a ti! -<br>_Rachel Había excedido los límites de su padre, tanto que este termino la discusión con su hija dándole una cachetada. Cosa que nunca había hecho, jamás le había levantado la mano. Ahora casi sin pensarlo, ya lo había hecho.  
>Rachel no podía creer lo que sucedió, su padre le pego. Sujetando se su cara salio corriendo de su habitación sin rumbo fijo, solo quería huir de él. <p>

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

_- Tornado mi padre me matara, Se suponía que debía bañarte, no salir a correr contigo. Menos el día después de una tormenta, estamos llenos de barro los dos - _Dijo Quinn, que tenia tanto barro encima que solo se le veían sus ojos. No lo soportaba así que sacudía su ropa intentando quitar un poco el lodo.  
>- <em>buuuz<em> -  
><em>-y no rebuznes tornado, que no es gracioso - <em>dijo sin poder contener la risa_ - ya vuelvo, iré a cambiarme y vengo a darte un baño. Viste como eso si, no te alegra eh! - Quinn continuaba riendo mientras tocaba a su caballo. Ato la cincha y salio corriendo en dilección a su casa, de repente sintió un golpe tremendo. En su afán por llegar pronto a su casa sin ser descubierta, se había llevado puesta a alguien. No quería abrir los ojos, temía que si era su padre a quién había chocado, se le venia la noche.__  
>- Disculpe, no lo vi <em>- intento disculparse la rubia.  
><em>- Sucia Salvaje, fíjate por donde caminas la próxima vez, infeliz! <em>

_- Oiga! No hace falta insultar - _Quinn se levanto poco a poco sin mirar hacia su agresor, sabia quien era,_ no le hacia falta verla para saber quien en era en realidad. Era nada mas y nada menos que "Rachel Barbara Berry" "la señorita de la casa". Su sangre hirvió al sentir sus insultos, se preparo, levanto su cabeza para insultarla._

_- Escucha tu! - _Dijo la rubia en tono furioso.  
>En ese momento sus insultos terminaron por un instante, a pesar del dolor de Rachel y de la rabia de Quinn, ambas se perdieron en sus miradas sin saber que decir se en ese preciso momento.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 en busca de ti

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**BUENO AQUÍ VA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO SE LO DEDICOS A MI BETA Q ES UNA GENIA Y LA ADORO n.n Y A TODAS MIS BELLAS LECTORAS QUE ME ACOMPAÑAN ESPERO LES GUSTE… **

— _¡Quinn Fabray!_ — gritaron y esta reacciono levanto los ojos en dirección al lugar desde donde venia la voz.

— _Maldición estoy en problemas, en graves_ _problemas_ — Dijo mientras emprendía una retirada rápida sin siquiera fijarse por donde corría, llevándose puesta a Rachel haciendo la caer nuevamente, pero esta vez sobre un charco de lodo que hacia minutos había dejado el caballo.

— _¡Salvajeeee!_ — Grito Rachel llena de furia ante aquel nuevo descuido de la rubia. Quien ya estaba lejos, pero como alcanzo a escuchar el insulto respondió.

— _Así te vez mucho mas bonita Berry! _— Grito mientras continuaba corriendo tratando de huir de su padre, quien seguramente la matara en cuanto la vea. Pero por ahora se iría a bañar a la casa de Santana rogando que cuando al regresar se le haya pasado un poco el enojo

— _Lo lamento Srta. Rachel, Mil disculpas por la actuación de mi hija_ — Dijo el Roussel muy afligido ayudando a Rachel quien estaba muy molesta a levantarse y a quitar un poco de lodo de la ropa de la joven, aunque entre su nerviosismo y su torpeza, trataba en vano ya que no lograba limpiarla.

— _Su hija es una salvaje Roussel, debería llevarla a un reformatorio a ver si la educan _— Dijo Rachel duramente al pobre hombre, quien estaba afligido por el reencuentro accidentado de las jóvenes. Y comenzaba a rogar porque esté, no le causa más problemas a su familia, sobre todo a su hija.

— _ya suélteme! yo puedo sola _—_ Se _zafo de los brazos del hombre que intentaba ayudarla— _Y mejor ruegue, ruegue que para cuando regrese, mi enojo haya disminuido, Porque si no usted, su hija y toda su familia se irán inmediatamente de esta estancia_ — Grito rachel yéndose del lugar en dirección al bosque, dejando al Sr Fabray callado y nervioso.

MIENTRAS TANTO COLINA ARRIBA

Quinn corría hasta mas no poder para llegar con urgencia a la colina del norte, allí se situaba un pequeño pueblo que estaba a orillas de un lago azul, lugar donde estaba el hogar de Santana. El pueblo se encontraba a unos minutos de la estancia donde vivían ella y sus padres, no era grande pero se encontraba bien abastecido ya que contaba con dos colegios, una comisaría, un hospital (equipado con la ultima tecnología), varios club´s de deportes, un supermercado, un cine pequeño (en el que siempre trataban de tener los últimos estrenos), un mini teatro (en el que se han actuado varias obras, algunas de renombre), este pueblo a pesar de ser chico no tenia nada que envidiarle a las grandes ciudades y sus habitantes sentían orgullo de vivir en el.

— Oye quinn que travesura hiciste ahora? — le grito a lo lejos el dueño del cine, que se detuvo por un segundo su rutinario trabajo de limpiar la vereda para reír, al notar como Quinn corría como loca llena de lodo.

— _¡Nada Don Rogelio!_ — respondió con un grito la rubia regalándole una sonrisa sin detener su corrida hacia la casa de Santana.

— _¡Como siempre Quinn! _— Dijo el hombre, sin poder aguantar la risa, ya que por el estado en el que se encontraba la rubia, adivinaba que seguramente habría provocado mas de un color en la cara del viejo Roussel, y mas que seguro por alguna travesura de la joven. Ella sonreía mientras seguía corriendo hacia su destino, la casa de San.

Don Rogelio era uno de los habitantes más antiguos de aquel pueblo, conocía a la Pequeña Fabray desde pequeña y había sido conocedor de más de una de sus travesuras, ya sea estando sola o en las que más de una vez estuvo acompañada por Santana. Recordando con cariño una en la que ellas lo habían hecho participe. En aquella ocasión entraron al cine embarradas de lodo, como siempre que huían de su padre, ensuciando el piso del salón que él acababa de enserar, y que en el intento por frenarlas en su carrera resbalo llevándoselas puestas, terminando su recorrido tirándose encima la maquina de palomitas de maíz . Cuando intento reprimirlas por su mal comportamiento, al ver las llenas de lodo y cubiertas de palomitas de maíz no pudo hacerlo, comenzó a reír provocando que ellas también rieran, claro que después tuvieron que limpiar todo el desastre que provocaron, pero a pesar de eso el viejo Rogelio las dejo ver una película gratis por la tan buena limpieza que habían hecho.

La casa de su amiga estaba a unos metros girando en la última cuadra antes de llegar al parque del pueblo. Era una casa no muy grande, pero si bien acogedora. En las afueras estaba rodeada por una cerca de madera, la casa tenia un pequeño toldo con un sillón y hamaca, el cual habían realizado San y ella como regalo de cumpleaños de la abuela de esta ultima.

Al llegar entro saltando el pequeño portón de la cerca como de costumbre, evitando abrirlo por bajeza. Al acercarse a la casa pudo notar que la puerta grande de ingreso se encontraba abierta, lo cual significaba que Santana o su abuela se encontraban, observo y noto que dentro de la casa no había movimiento, así que sin entrar corrió por el costado de la casa, sabiendo de ante mano donde encontraría a cualquiera de sus dos habitantes. Y efectivamente allí se encontraban las dos…

— _¡Hija, te dije que le arreglaras el nido para que empolle la vieja pompi! _—Grito una anciana que acariciaba con mucha ternura como si se tratara de un gatito a una pequeña gallina que no dejaba de cacarear, desde afuera de un pequeño galponcito.

— _Ufa abue, ya se lo arregle, pero esa gallina loca por andar tras ese gallo vive tirando todo en su corrida y lo rompe _— Respondió Santana tratando de arreglarse sus cabellos ante la repentina lucha que parecía haber tenido con mas de una gallina dentro del gallinero.

— _Que bien te queda ese peinado santiii! _— Le grito Quinn a lo lejos sonriendo ante el estado de su amiga.

— _¡Y a ti que bien te queda el lodo fabrey! _— Dijo Santana riendo ante la suciedad que traía la rubia.

— _¿Hola abue como esta? ¿Como amaneció este día? Ya le dijeron que se encuentra más hermosa que nunca _— Le dijo Quinn poniéndose de rodillas delante de la abuela de su amiga.

Si bien la abuela de Santana no era su abuela, ella la consideraba como tal ya que nunca conoció a sus abuelos, de los cuales sus padres jamás querían hablarle. La anciana la crió como una nieta más. Sam vivía con su ella desde que tenía un año de edad, después de que sus padres murieran en un trágico accidente de auto.

— _¡En que líos te metiste ahora Quinn! _— Dijo la anciana haciendo que la joven se ponga de pie, sabiendo que tantos piropos recibidos de la niña significaban que le pediría algún favor.

— _Me puedo bañar aquí abuelita _— rogó la rubia poniendo sus ojitos tiernos a la anciana

— _Claro que si mi hija, Santi ve y ponle mas leña al calentador para que se pueda bañar _— indico la abuela a la morena que se continuaba riendo ante los métodos de persuasión utilizados por su amiga para que su abuela no la regañe.

— _¡Pero abuela, que valla ella. Yo no soy la que vine de polizón a bañar se aquí! _— Grito Santana riendo, Quinn miro a su abuela con los ojitos de cachorrito que sabia tanto le gustaba y tantas cosas conseguían.

— _¡Nada! ve tu Santi, que yo la llevo y le daré un poco de te caliente a esta niña antes de que se enferme – _la anciana ordenaba a la joven mientras le indicaba con el dedo que se dirija a la dirección en la que se encontraba los leños para el fuego mientras tomaba con su otra mano la mano de quinn llevándola rumbo a la cocina

— _¡Me la pagaras Fabrey! __—_grito Santana mientras se iba por la leña

— _¡Cuando quieras López! __—_le contesto quinn sacando le la lengua a Santana sin que la anciana pudiera ser testigo de la acción de la misma.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL BOSQUE.

— _¡Pero quien se cree mi padre! primero me trae a esta porquería de lugar, después me pega, cosa que nunca hizo, ¡se atreve a pegarme! ¡Dios! y para completarla ¡me cruzo con esa salvaje que me llena de lodo y me deja en este estado deplorable, asqueroso!_— Grito Rachel en medio del bosque, mientras pateaba a las piedras que encontraba en su camino y lloraba sin consuelo ante el reciente hecho sucedido con su padre. Caminaba sin rumbo solo quería irse de ese lugar. Comenzaron a invadirla de nuevo aquellos pensamientos y comenzó a correr internándose cada vez más y más en el bosque. Pasadas ya 2 horas de caminar y correr, se calmo así que detuvo, en ese momento algo le quito la respiración, no sabia donde se encontraba. Entonces grito se había perdido…

EN LA ESTANCIA.

Quinn se saco los zapatos y entro calladamente para que sus padres, que seguramente se encontraban merendando en la cocina, no la escucharan. Lentamente comenzaba a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación cuando olvido que uno de los peldaños de la escalera rechinaba ante cualquier peso y así paso.

— _¡__Quinn Fabrey! ¡Se que estas hay, ven inmediatamente a la cocina¡ __—_ Le grito su padre en cuanto escucho el chillido de la escalera

— _¡Miércoles! ¡Santa suerte de los caballos, que mala pata tengo hoy! _— refunfuño mientras agachaba la cabeza, por la forma que su padre la llamo, era evidente no se había olvidado del suceso de la tarde ni de su escapada y hora tendría que enfrentarlo.

— _¡Padre lo siento! yo te puedo explicar lo que paso, veras yo… _— intento explicar la rubia a su padre, tratando de defenderse diciendo mil palabras por segundo pero su padre la interrumpió.

— _¡__Cállate Quinn! ¡Mira! yo estoy muy, pero muy molesto contigo, yo... _— intento continuar su regaño Roussel cuando escucho unos golpes desesperados en la puerta de su casa.

— _Quédense aquí, iré a ver quien es_ — dijo mirando a su esposa e hija _— __Quinn no te vallas, aun no termine de hablar contigo ¡escuchaste! __—_le indico con su dedo en señal de advertencia.

— _¡Voyyy! !Voyy! ¡No hay necesidad de golpear así! ¡Van a tirar mi puerta abajooo! __—_Grito Roussel en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa a la persona que duramente la golpeaba.

— _Pero quien…! __—_ Roussel interrumpió sus propias palabras y cambio su cara de enfado al notar quien era la persona que golpeaba con tanta dureza su puerta _—__¡Señor! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué sucede?_ — Pregunto afligido rogando que el que su jefe se encontraba en esos precisos momentos en su sala no se debiera a el incidente ocasionado por su hija...

— _¡__Roussel! ¡Roussel! Estoy que me lleva un demonio de preocupación, discutí con mi hija y hace mas de dos horas que no regresa! ¡Estoy muy preocupado no se que hacer! __—_ Dijo Hairam muy afligido tomando su cara, dejándose caer en una silla llorando lleno de desazón.

— _Señor__ no se preocupe, nosotros encontraremos a la Srta. Berry, se lo prometo_ _—_ Dijo Roussel tratando de dar consuelo a su patrón...

— _¡__Quinn! ¡Quinn! Hija ven un momento por favor y trae agua __—_ Pidió con desesperación al notar el estado en el que se encontraba el hombre.

Quinn abrió grande sus ojos, al enterarse que el Sr. Berry se encontraba en su casa, esto sumado a los gritos y el llamado de su padre la asustaron… _"__Santo cielo, en que líos me metí ahora"_ Pensó un poco asustada mientras trataba de llenar el vaso con agua para llevárselo a su padre.

— _Aquí tienes padre __—_dijo la rubia entregando el vaso a su padre _—_

— _Tome señor esto le hará bien, trate de tranquilizar se un poco, así no podrá hacer mucho por su hija __—_ Dijo alcanzándole el vaso de agua, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Quinn se alerto ante las palabras de su padre al señor Berry "hacer por su hija" "hija" sin dudas hablaban de la niñita Berry, pero que abría pasado, inmediatamente se puso alerta, por las palabras que había escuchado había sucedido algo grave con Rachel. Y sin dudarlo hablo.

— _¿Padre? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?_ _— _ Pregunto tomando el hombro de su padre.

— _Si hija, perdona... __— _ El hombre trataba de pensar rápidamente y coordinar todo de la mejor manera posible _— _ _Ha desaparecido la Srta. Rachel, yo la última vez que la vi, salio corriendo en dirección a los bosques y... __— _La rubia abrió grande los ojos ante la palabra bosque en boca de su padre y dijo mirándolo con preocupación.

— _¡Se Perdió! — _

— _Si hija, me temo que si, por eso con el permiso de Sr. Berry __—_ Respondió mirando a Hairam en búsqueda de aprobación, el cual asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. _— __Sacaremos a Todos los peones cuanto antes a recorrer los boques para ver si damos con ella, ya sabes lo frías que se ponen las noches aquí __—_

— _Lo se padre. Bueno entonces tu arregla bien las cosas con el Sr. Berry, yo iré por los muchachos __— _dijo la rubia a su padre.

— _Gracias hija, y por favor de paso dile que ensillen varios caballos así recorreremos el terreno rápido __—_Pidió Roussel acompañando a su hija hasta la puerta mientras esta se ponía sus zapatillas.

Claro padre, no te preocupes, regreso inmediatamente _—_ Dijo mientras salía corriendo de su casa en busca de los peones para ponerlos en alerta.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN PUNTO LEJANO DEL BOSQUE..

— _¡Genial Rachel, Genial! si que la hiciste bien, ahora como volvemos si estamos perdidas, y encima muertas de frió con la ropa mojada por culpa de esa salvaje __— _Se repetía continuamente la morocha a si misma reprochándose la locura que había cometido. Decidió que al estar perdida seria mejor quedar se donde estaba, seguramente su padre mandaría por ella, así que busco un lugar que no este demasiad sucio y lleno de bichos para poder sentarse, eso fue imposible el lugar era un asco.

— _¡__Maldito lugar! ¡Te odioooo! __— _grito con fuerza cayendo nuevamente en un llanto que lo continuo por largos minutos provocando que esta, se durmiera apoyada en un viejo roble en busca de algo que cubriera un poco el frió que venia sintiendo.

EN LAS CABALLERISAS…

— _Muy bien muchachos formaremos grupos de 3 hombres a caballo y cada uno partirá en la dirección que les asigne: Rogelio, Samuel y Miguel vallan rumbo a las orillas sudeste del bosque; Angel, Carlos y Lucio a la parte oeste del bosque; Luís, Fabián y Marcelo a la parte este; Gastón, Guillermo y Matías a la parte sur; Mariano, Quinn y yo nos adentraremos desde el norte al centro del bosque. ¿Entendieron muchachos? No deberán volver hasta que la encontremos y la traigamos sana y salva. Cada caballo y yegua contiene mochilas con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, como mantas y provisiones alimenticias. No vuelvan hasta no terminar de recorrer su territorio. Es mas hoy pasen la noche y mañana si es preciso en un mismo lugar. ¿Quedo claro? __— _ pregunto Roussel a cada uno de sus subordinados.

— _¡__Si capataz! __—_ Gritaron a unísono.

— _¡__Muy bien muchachos, salgamos! __—_ Indico Roussel

— _¡Roussel!__ —_Llamo desesperado Hairam _— ¡__voy con ustedes! __—_ ordeno

— _¡Pero señor! — _

— _¡__Señor nada! voy con ustedes y punto, ya tengo mi caballo listo __—_ Indico señalando a un caballo gris junto al caballo de el capataz.

— _Bien__ señor ¡Vamos! __—_ Dijo sin mas sabiendo que seria perfectamente inútil disuadir a su patrón, estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por su hija, sabia ya muy bien podría salir con esa petición. Lo comprendía en gran parte, si hubiera sido Quinn la perdida el hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Las puertas del establo se abrieron de par en par. Dejando salir a más de una docena de animales entre caballos y yeguas, con sus respectivos jinetes, como siempre la rubia arriba de su fiel y amado Tornado.

Los caballos corrían con gran rapidez atreves de los senderos del viñedo, por las colinas previas al gran bosque de la estancia. El cielo estaba azul y el sol aun estaba en lo alto. Ese tipo de clima, indicaba que lo más probable es que la noche seria muy fría. Algo que preocupaba en especial a Quinn y a su padre, ya que ambos vieron el estado en el que se encontraba la ropa Rachel, y conociendo las capacidades de supervivencia de la niña estaría muriendo se de frió y con mucho apetito. El recordar el estado en el que había quedado la morena por su culpa hizo que la rubia se afligiera, haciendo acelerar la corrida de su caballo a un nivel tan rápido que dejo lejos a su padre, Mariano y el Sr Berry.

— _¡__Roussel, tu hija se separo de nosotros se puede perder! __—_ Dijo muy afligido Hairam, no deseando que alguien más se una a su hija perdida. El hombre miro en dirección al polvo levantado por la corrida a gran velocidad del caballo y sonrió.

— _No se preocupe patrón, si alguien conoce como el bosque como la palma e su mano, esa es mi hija_ _—_ Dijo con orgullo en sus ojos _—__ confié en ella, mi Quinne la va a encontrar, es mas me juego mi puesto de capataz a que ello sucederá __— _Agrego mirando en dirección a un sorprendido y a la vez feliz Hairam, que estaba esperanzado que aquella joven de cabellos rubios encuentre lo más pronto posible a su hija.

Quinn cabalgo por mas de media hora a lo que podía tornado en ese bosque, cuando freno su marcha, sabia que su caballo podía dar mas que eso, pero seria un abuso de parte de ella obligarlo, además comprendió que no podrían ir mas rápido. Las enredaderas y ramas de los árboles habían crecido demasiado haciendo lugares inaccesibles incluso para ella misma a pie. Teniendo que descender mas de una vez de su caballo para cortar con un machete los grandes y frondosos arbustos y ramas, asi paso mas de hora y media en su recorrido, ya comenzaba a afligirse, la noche ya se avecinaba en menos de dos horas estaría sobre ellas debía hacer algo y con urgencia. En ese momento recordó…

FLASH BACK

— _¡__No! tornado, me canse de buscar a San y nada, ¡no la encuentro!__ —_ lloro la rubia abrazada al cuello de su potrillo. Miro sorprendida, la asombraba la actitud de su amigo.

— _¿__Porque relinchas? ¿Que pasa amigo? __—_ lo interrogo al potrillo. El caballo relinchaba y se paraba en dos patas en dirección a ella como si quisiera decir le algo.

— _¡Que quieres Tornado, no te entiendo!__ —_ hablo con él ya que estaba desconcertada por no poder entenderlo. El caballo comenzó a galopa a su alrededor, hasta que se detuvo frente ella, bajo su cuello y cabeza en el suelo.

— _¡Quieres que te monte! pero Tornado aun no encuentro a Santana __— _repitió muy triste _— __Esta bien, Esta bien ya subo_ _— _dijo ysonrió ante la insistencia del potrillo. Este comenzó a correr y correr adentrando se en una de las cabañas en las que se guardaba el alfa y el maíz.

— _¡Ya entendí travieso, quieres comer verdad! __— _dijo Quinn enfaldada. El potrillo relincho y camino un poco mas metió la cabeza entre un alto de alfa y paja cuando escucho los insultos de una niña.

— _¡Oye, sueltameee! __—_ gritaba Santana al potrillo que había pillado, y la sacaba sosteniéndola de la parte de atrás de su pantalón.

Quinn comenzó a reír , al ver la escena y entendió porque su caballito quería ir en esa dirección..

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

— _¡Claro! ¡Como no lo pensé antes! __—_ sonrió mientras bajaba del caballo.

— _Escucha Tornado, necesito que encuentres a Rachel, tu sabes, es esa niña medio altanera que conocimos el día que salimos a correr?__ —_ Río ante el movimiento de la cola del caballo_—_ _Bueno debes encontrarla, yo te suelto la riendas y quiero que me lleves hasta ella, vamos amigo yo se que tu puedes hacerlo __—_ Dijo quinn mirando lo a los ojos. _– ¡ese es mi niño! __—_ Agrego la rubia dándole un pequeño cabezazo como lo hacían debes en cuando entre ellos, subió con rapidez al caballo y le dio la señas, logrando que Tornado saliera solo en busca de rachel.

Espero que les guste…. Por favor sus comentarios =)


	3. gracias a el

Nuevo capitulo, perdón la demora mi pc andaba toda loca y me salio con enfermedades cibernéticas esta semana xD espero les agrade este capitulo… prometo tratar de no demorar tanto con las publicaciones así no se enojen y me abandonen

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Sendero abajo con el sol a medio caer, tornado trotaba con Quinn en su lomo atreves de los boques frondosos y muchas veces cerrados, de a pequeños momentos el se detenía, levantaba la cabeza, miraba hacia los costados y continuaba camino por donde el lo creía correcto; la rubia lo observaba y sonreía. El caballo era más inteligente de lo que muchas personas creían, ya decía su padre aquella vez en la que nació, se levanto y camino inmediatamente cosa muy poco común en ellos. Ya que por lo general el caballo se toma su tiempo mas bien un día en tener seguridad para pararse y comenzar a caminar...

"_Santo Dios Tornado, por favor encuéntrala_" dijo para adentro de si misma la rubia, ella tenia un gran resentimiento hacia Rachel por cosas del pasado, pero no podía negar que a pesar de todo, no le deseaba el mal.

Cuando la vio ese día, a los ojos, esos ojos… aquellos ojos que siendo niña la hacia soñar, la golpeo y algo dentro de si la hacia sentirse extraña, la pregunta que se hacia era _"¿Que me pasa?"_

En su camino entre los trotes de Tornado y las caminatas desmalezando las grandes ramas y lianas caídas que no los dejaban pasar se iba yendo el tiempo. Ese tiempo que era tan preciado, para llegar a Rachel antes de que oscurezca. De repente, el caballo detuvo de golpe su andar, cosa que la alerto, observo con atención a Tornado, le dio pequeños golpes en los costados como señal para que siga, pero el no se movía, seguía estático, observando en la misma dirección, actitud que la preocupo "_tal vez vio algún animal o algo"_ Pensó, mientras desmontaba para observar el sendero, con la intención de descubrir que era lo que perturbaba el andar del animal. No vio nada, recorrió el camino observando hacia los lados y nada, ni un animal, ni nada que pudiera asustar al animal.

– _¿Que te pasa Tornado? ¿Que tienes? Vamos amigo, continuemos buscando a Rachel, ¿Rachel, recuerdas? ¡Rachel! _– le dijo tirando las riendas hacia ella, con la intención de que el caballo continúe su andar, pero el no hacia nada, era inútil, continuaba tieso. Sin previo aviso, el caballo relincho, y se paro sobre sus dos patas traseras, asustando a Quinn.

– _¡Ey! ¿Que diablos te pasa Tornado? ¡Tranquilooooo! –_ Grito la rubia tratando de controla a su caballo; de pronto el dejo de relinchar y se agacho, entendió que quería que lo montara, dio un salto sobre el, alcanzó a tomar las riendas y él comenzó a correr como desbocado, en los oscuros senderos.

– _¡Tranquilo! ¡Tornado, Tranquilo! – _Intento inútilmente Quinn controlar al caballo. Después de un rato de carrera el animal disminuyo la marcha, pero no paro, entonces comprendió la rubia que muy posiblemente el caballo había encontrado a Rachel, por lo que se irguió completamente y comenzó a buscar a con la mirada por todos los lugares posibles a la morena

– _¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! –_ llamo una y otra vez hasta que el caballo se detuvo completamente, Quinn salto del mismo y mientras recorría el lugar, noto que los árboles eran muy grandes, estaban frondosos y estrechados entre si, que casi volvían al lugar muy oscuro, a pesar de aun no haber oscurecido, daba la sensación de ser de noche. Todo producto de que los mismos árboles, los cuales no dejaban que se filtrasen los rayos del sol.

EN ESE MISMO LUGAR…

–_¡Mierda! Que frió me hace y este maldito lugar que no tiene nada donde conseguir calor_ – Rachel hablaba sola mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas y se mecía con la esperanza de que ese acto le genere un poco de calor...

– _¡Donde estoy! Donde! ¿Porque no puedo ubicarme para volver a casa?_ _–_ Grito mientras lloraba. De repente escucho un crujido como si rompieran unas ramas, eso la alerto.

– ¿y si me vinieron a buscar? – se pregunto contenta, de repente, su sonrisa se desdibujo.

FLASH BLACK

– _¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!, ¡¿Adonde crees que vas? ¡Vuelve Aquí! – _ Grito Leroy, en dirección a la niña que corría con sus muñecas y su mochilita…

–_¡papi, papi, voy a jugar a la casita_!_ –_ Dijo Rachel, mientras corría en dirección a su padre con una sonrisa en su cara.

– _A ningún lado señorita, Rachel… Vida. ¡No puedes entrar a ese lugar sola! – _

– _¿Porque no papi? – _ pregunto la niña medio nerviosa, sus padres jamás le habían prohibido hacer algo y ahora su padre favorito lo hacia, provocando que la niña comenzara a llorar.

– _No mi vida, no llores – _dijo dulcemente mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas muy preocupado _– lo que sucede es que en ese lugar vez!¡allá! – _le indicaba con sus dedos en dirección al bosque _– es un lugar lindo para ir, pero muy peligroso vida, te puedes perder –_ le hablo a la niña, mirándola fijo, para tratar de calmarla.

– _No papi, eso no pasara, yo soy muy buena exploradora –_ le respondió la pequeña entre sollozos limpiándose sus lagrimas para no parecer débil frente a su padre.

– _No amor, lo que digo es que si vas a allí mas que perderte, puedes salir lastimada, hay grandes muuyyy grandes osos en ese lugar –_ le decía mientras exageraba su relato abriendo sus ojos , dibujando las posibles siluetas del animal con sus manos.

– _¡Osos! ¡Osos papi!-_ grito la niña tapándose la boca con temor.

– _si mi, vida muy grandes osos, y muy malos, muy, muy, muy malos – _expreso mirándola seriamente con la intención de influir temor en la pequeña, para evitar que se le vuelva a ocurrir ir al bosque sola a jugar. El temía que siendo tan pequeña se asuste, corra y se pierda…

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

–_¡O por dios ¡ ¡ y si es un Oso! –_ grito Rachel poniendo se tan pálida como un fantasma, abriendo grandes sus ojos en dirección al lugar donde había escuchado provenir el sonido.

Las plantas y los árboles mas cercanos comenzaron a moverse, el crujir de las ramas de los alrededores ensordecían sus oídos, parecía que los árboles se le caerían encima, Rachel comenzó a retroceder histérica tratando de alejar se del lugar de donde provenía los ruidos. Cuando de pronto escucho como un grito desgarrador, haciendo que perdiera todo sentido de la razón y comenzara a correr en la dirección opuesta desesperada envuelta en lágrimas.

–_¿Rachel? ¡Rachel! ¡ey Rachel espera! ¡No corras! – _grito Quinn corriendo en dirección a la joven, que huía de ella, tratando de alcanzarla, para evitar que se pierda de nuevo. Tornado las seguía, atento a los pasos de las jóvenes. Quinn corría y corría mientras le gritaba a Rachel tratando de alcanzar la…

– _¡Dios me quiere alcanzar, ese animal me va a matar! – _se dijo Rachel mientras continuaba su alocada corrida tratando de huir de lo que ella creía era un oso, tanto era el temor que tenia que no había sabido diferenciar los sonidos, no pudiendo distinguir los gritos con los que la rubia la llamaba.

Ambas corrían por el sendero ladera abajo, La morocha huyendo y la rubia tratando de alcanzarla, de repente Quinn se paro, tomo aire y grito con fuerza

– _¡Rachel! –_

Provocando que la joven por fin saliera de su encanto de temor, producido por sus mismos miedos, deteniendo su corrida. Dándose vuelta para divisar a la persona que la llamaba, de repente la rubia vio como la morena abría grande sus ojos gritando _– ¡Quinn! – _mientras caía por el borde de la ladera, hacia el rió cuyas aguas que corrían a gran velocidad. Esta comenzó a correr desesperada, hasta el lugar donde la joven segundos antes había caído, frenando sobre la ladera, la caída era muy inclinada, a lo lejos podía divisar a Rachel, mientras esta luchaba por salir de las aguas furiosas. Sin pensarlo mucho, emprendió una alocada corrida en dirección a la corriente del rió que lleva a Rachel, buscando un lugar o una forma de rescatar a la joven, pero comprendió que la única forma seria saltar y ayudarla. Y así lo hizo, llego hasta un árbol caído, que estaba una mitad sobre la ladera, y la otra quedaba sobre el rió camino por el hasta su orilla y salto…

Las aguas eran extremadamente rápidas, no las dejaban reaccionar, ni salir de ellas, Quinn sabían nadar y podía salir rápidamente de allí, pero no lograba alcanzar a Rachel que iba antes, a metros de ella, luchado por no ahogarse. La rubia se asusto al ver que la joven dejaba poco a poco de luchar contra las aguas, entonces tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que podía; Cuando a unos metros mas adelante diviso como la morena se daba de lleno contra unas rocas, quedando inconsciente y hundiéndose lentamente en el rió. Segundo después cuando alcanzo el lugar se sumergió y la busco una y otra y otra vez… no conseguía encontrarla. Lagrimas caían por su rostro temiendo por la vida de Rachel, se sumergió una vez mas y dio con ella la saco e inmediatamente comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla con fuerza, cuando llego allí estaba Tornado, que la ayudo tironeando de las ropas de la morena a salir de las aguas. El caballo las había estado siguiendo por toda la ladera hasta el lugar que encontró Quinn propicio para poder salir.

EN LA ESTANCIA

Un caballo blanco galopaba a través de la entrada de la hacienda levantando polvaredas y apagando el sonido tranquilo de la media tarde…

– _¡Quinn! ¿Quinn? – _la llamo Santana, mientras saltaba del caballo frente la casa de la rubia y lo ataba en el palenque para que no se escape.

– _¿Santi, pasa algo?_ _– _Pregunto preocupada, la madre de Quinn a una morena que la miraba extrañada de que la rubia no saliera a recibirla.

– _Nada tía Judy, ¿y quinn? ¿No me diga que el tío la castigo a loca esa? –_ dijo y la miro extrañada

– _No Santi, tranquila, mi hija salió con Roussel y los otros muchachos a una expedición al bosque y no se cuando volverán –_ comento Judy mientras miraba preocupada en dirección al bosque.

– _¿Como tía? ¿Al bosque? ¿Pero que paso, porque al bosque? –_ interrogo Santana con curiosidad a su tía

– _La hija de los patrones, la señorita Rachel desapareció y todo parece indicar que se perdió en el bosque, Russell y quinn salieron a ver si la encontraban, el patrón también los acompaño. Ojala la aparezca pronto o eso será grave –_ relato, estaba entre preocupada por la morocha y por sus seres amados, que se habían internado en el bosque en busca de la niña.

– _¿Grave tía Judy? ¿Por qué grave? –_ se altero la morena, _"Dios Quinn, en que lió te has metido esta vez" _Penso Santana mientras recordaba el suceso que la rubia le relato horas antes cuando había estado en su casa.

– _Pues hija veras…_

EN LA CASA…

– _¡Mama! ¡Mama! –_ grito una morena mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la casa grande de la estancia.

– _¿Bell, hija que sucede? ¿Por qué los gritos? – _salió Luisa alterada desde la cocina en busca de su hija.

– _Mami, Mañana llega mi amiga Brittany –_ le contaba muy contenta a su madre.

– _Ay hija es por eso tus gritos, creí que había sucedido algo con Rachel –_ le reclamo la mujer mayor, a la joven.

– _¡Rachel madre! ¡Rachel! Por favor madre que le va a pasar a esa, solo busca atención una vez más – _dijo con rabia Bell

– _¡Hija! Es tu prima hermana, no puedes hablar así de ella, mira si le sucede algo… _

– _¡No le pasara nada madre!, que no vez que es toda una artimaña por parte de mi prima para asustar a mi tío y hacer que nos vallamos de nuevo a la ciudad, como dejo a su querido novio haya, nos quiere arruinar las vacaciones a todos! –_ grito alterada la joven, al notar como su madre se preocupaba por su prima.

– _pero hija es tu prima hermana, se crió contigo ¿porque hablas así de ella? –_ pregunto Luisa a su hija casi con los ojos llorosos.

– _¡ay mami! perdona no quise sonar así, es que Rachel es mala con todos y claro que no quiero que le suceda nada malo. Pero en verdad me molesta que por sus arrebatos le sucedan estas cosas –_

– _Si hija, lo se, pero tu prima tiene la misma sangre que Leroy, él era así cuando era joven, por eso entiendo un poco su comportamiento, lo lleva en su genes –_ sonrió mientras recordaba las bromas que hacia Leroy de joven, acariciando la cara de su hija mirando sus ojos.

– _Bueno Ma, ya no estés triste venga sonríe, ya veras que dentro de poco escucharas los gritos de mi prima atravesando esa puerta y se acabara esta paz que nos rodea –_ dijo la joven mientras giraba por la casa como disfrutando de silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– _Si tienes razón hija, ven vamos a merendar y me cuentas mas sobre como es eso que Brittany viene a casa –_

Ambas mujeres se abrazaban mientras se dirigían a la amplia cocina de la casa a preparar la merienda…

EN EL BOSQUE…

A lo lejos entre medio de una ladera se escuchaba a un hombre dar gritos ordenando a unos jóvenes a caballo…

– _¡Ohhhh! ¡Caballo! ¡Ohhhh!…_

– _¿Que sucede Russell? ¿Porque nos detenemos? –_ preguntaba muy curioso Hairam

– _Nada señor, en realidad nos detenemos para acampar – _comento

– _¿Como que acampar? Nooo debemos seguir, ¡mi hija! quien sabe en que condiciones esta no pu… _

– _Lo lamento señor y tiene mucha razón, pero esta anocheciendo y nos podríamos perder, terminaríamos siendo mas personas por buscar, además los caballos están agotados señor_ _–_ lo miraba tratando de hacer lo entender

– _¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Sigamos! – _Grito el Sr Berry muy irritado a todos, pateando al animal para que siga, pero este no se movió.

– _Se lo dije señor los animales están muy cansados no van a seguir, créame será mejor prepararnos para pasar la noche y seguirla búsqueda mañana, con la salida de sol. – _rogo el capataz tratando de hacer que entrar en razón a su jefe.

– _Esta bien Russell, creo que tienes razón, además de noche no veo muy bien la verdad, solo espero que mi hija este bien – _pidió mirando al cielo esperando su amado Leroy proteja a su pequeña hija.

– _tranquilo señor le prometo que la encontraremos confié en nosotros, si es que no la encontró ya mi hija, cosa que es lo mas seguro –_ sonrió a su jefe

– _¿Como así? ¿Crees que tu hija ya encontró a mi niña? –_ cuestiono Hairam, cargándose de animo y felicidad

– _no tengo la prueba, pero estoy casi seguro señor, Quinn es muy obstinada y perseverante no se dará por vencida hasta encontrar a la señorita Rachel, créame_ _–_ lo miro con orgullo mientras acariciaba el cuello de su caballo pensativo recordando como es quinn, lo traviesa y lo gran cabeza dura y obstinada con lo que quiere y desea, cosa que en gran parte saco a el pero muchas mas a su madre y sobre todo aunque nadie lo sepa a su abuela…

– _Eso espero Russell, eso espero_ – dijo esperanzado, ante la confianza que el capataz tenia en su hija.

– _Muy bien muchachos preparemos todo, aquí levantaremos el campamento por esta noche, mañana al salir el sol continuaremos la búsqueda – _grito el capataz mientras saltaba de su caballo.

EN LA CIUDAD…

–_¡Padre! ¡Padre! – _llamaba una joven rubia de ojos color cielo, mientras bajaba corriendo las grandes escaleras de la mansión muy feliz a un hombre que se encontraba sentado frente una gran chimenea, leyendo su diario mientras fumaba su pipa.

– _¿Que sucede princesa? – _cuestiono el hombre a la joven dando se vuelta para mirar en dirección a la rubia.

– _Nada importante padre, solo te quería recordar que mañana me iré a la casa de campo que tiene el tío de Bell a pasar unas semanas con ella_ _– _respondió la joven

– _Cierto princesa, lo olvide por completo, vas con tu primo Finn? –_ cuestiono.

–No padre iré sola, no quiero ir con esa lacra de Finn _–_ lo miro y respondió furiosa, ante la pregunta-sugerencia de su padre

– _Lo siento princesa, se que Finn no te agrada, para ser sincero a mi tampoco pero es tu primo y no quería que vallas sola la verdad –_ dijo el hombre apenado mirando el fuego salir de la chimenea

La joven sonrió ante la preocupación de su padre, que a pesar de ella ya no ser una niña seguía actuando con esa sobre protección ante su andar.

– _Tranquilo papa, estaré bien, ni iré sola, Alfred me llevara a la estancia en tu coche, así que ten tranquilidad que nada me pasara y haya en la estancia estaré con mi amiga bell, su madre, su tio y rachel la novia de mi primo, además te dejare los números de teléfono de la estancia por cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca papi – _sonrió la joven mientras lo abrazaba.

– _Esta bien mi niña, me avisas mañana antes de que salgas¿ si?_ _– _advirtió su padre.

– _Si papa tú tranquilo –_ sonrió nuevamente, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padre contemplando las llamas de la chimenea….

AL ORILLA DEL RIO AZUL

Quinn observaba, no sabia que iba a hacer tenia a Rachel entre sus brazos estaba como en shock. La morena estaba fría, pálida, no respiraba…

– _¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! – _la rubia zamarreaba el cuerpo de la mas pequeña.

"_¡Que hago!, !¿Que hagooooooo?¡ !¿Que mierda Hago?¡"_grito el alma de la rubia, dentro suyo; Rachel se le iba, estaba en sus manos y se le iba, no sabia que hacer. Entonces reacciono entendió que quedando se quieta no lograría hacer que la morena vuelva en si. Quinn coloco a Rachen el suelo y comenzó a hacer ejercicios para reanimarla.

–_¡vamos Rachel reacciona por favor! – _grito la la rubia mientras le apretaba una y otra vez el pecho. le dio respiración boca a boca y volvió a presionarle el pecho tratando que reaccionara. Pero la morena no lo hacia; asi que continuo, haciendo lo mismo, varias veces hasta que la escucho toser y escupir agua, sintió como su alma le volvía al cuerpo. Había estado tan preocupada que ella misma pensó que desvanecería cuando la morena no reaccionaba.

Rachel estuvo segundo sin decir nada apenas abrió sus ojos noto a una rubia toda mojada, mostrando le su sonrisa, llenando la de pasa, comenzó a hacer esfuerzo por decir le algo ya que veía su sonrisa pero sus ojos mostraban su preocupación…

–_¡Quinn! –_ alcanzo a decir la morena, luego se desmayo.

Quinn se incorporo levemente la miro y comenzó a sentir algo extraño. Movió su mano debajo de la cabeza de la morena cuando noto sangre en ella…

Bueno espero les guste y ya saben me agradan muchísimo sus comentarios. Si desean hacer lo me hacen feliz eso me da mas ganas de seguir escribiendo por lo cual publico mas rápido besos a todas….


	4. En Sus Ojos

Nuevo capitulo, perdón la demora este es un poquito mas largo, espero les este gustando el curso que esta tomando la historia… sin mas aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas…

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Quinn se incorporo levemente la miro y comenzó a sentir algo extraño. Movió su mano debajo de la cabeza de la morena cuando noto sangre en ella. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos sus manos comenzaban a temblar, Rachel sangraba por un profundo corte, estaba fría, su cuerpito daba pequeños temblores. Lentamente comenzó a girar la cabeza de la niña y se dio con un gran corte en el lado izquierdo, el cual era el que le producía el sangrado, esto le preocupo pero en gran parte se alivio un poco al ver que no era algo mas grave en su cabeza, Aunque aun debía esperar que reaccione para poder estar segura que no hay algo más que ella no haya podido notar. Retiro levemente el cuerpito de la morena de sus piernas y lo recostó sobre el piso, se paro corrió hacia tornado y comenzó a retirar la matra, la carona, la sudadera, la estribera, la encimera, el sobrepuesto, cojinillo, la silla y toda manta que le pudiera servir para realizarle una cama provisoria para Rachel.

-_Anda Tornado, ahora que estas libre ve a tomar agua y a comer_- le dijo Quinn dando le un golpecito en las ancas al caballo para que se valla. Salió y busco un lugar propicio para poner a Rachel y pasar la noche., luego de un poco lo encontró, un pequeño lugar con unas grandes rocas poco cubierto por árboles, con una pequeña zona de tierra y pastos, era ideal para pasar la noche, ya que las rocas les servirían de muro protector para el frió, y esa noche, haría mucho frió se notaba, cosa que la preocupo, debía apurarse, teniendo en cuanta el estado en el que se encontraba Rachel.

Con su machete corto unas ramas, las acomodo cerca de las rocas en forma de cama, tiro arriba todo lo había retirado del caballo y creía cómodo. Corrió hacia Rachel la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la improvisada cama que había hecho, la tapo y fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que le habían dado, la morena perdía sangre, no mucha pero lo hacia, debía curarla antes de que ese corte se le pudiera infectar, tomo el alcohol, la agujas y el hilo, los dejos al lado de la morena, corrió de nuevo tomo un pequeño recipiente, fue hasta el rió lo lleno de agua y volvió. Se arrodillo al lado de la mas pequeña, la giro levemente, coloco su cabeza sobre sus piernas y comenzó a lavar la herida de apoco, tomo unas gasas las baño en alcohol y se las paso, luego aprovechando que Rachel yacía inconsciente comenzó a cocerle la herida, le dolía en el alma lo que le hacia, pues sabia por experiencia propia, lo que le dolería esa curación a la joven en cuanto despierte, pero no tenia otra salida era eso o dejarla desangrarse, dadas las opciones, prefería mil veces que llore un poco de dolor, a que se muera en sus manos.

Termino de curarla, limpio la herida y la recostó de nuevo, mientras la observaba pensaba. "_Cuando se de cuenta que toque su precioso cabello y peor aun, que yo le cocí la herida, me mata_" la miro mientras le acomodaba los cabellos mojados de la cara, de pronto tembló, con el apuro de curar a Rachel se había olvidado que un tiempo antes habían estado en las aguas del rió, ahora estaban toda mojada las dos y eso con el frió que se venia no era bueno, busco las cosas para cambiarse y cambiar morena.

Con las prendas de Rachel entre sus manos, se detuvo de golpe, la más pequeña estaba inconsciente, tenia la ropa igual de mojada que ella, sabia que debía cambiarla pero… eso significaría desnudar la ella misma. Rachel por si misma no podría hacerlo, a si que, si o si debía sacarle esa ropa húmeda. Trago un poco de saliva, se acomodo sus cabellos, fue hasta la morena, lentamente se arrodillo, y comenzó a retirarle la ropa húmeda.

Poco a poco comenzó a subir la remera hasta sacarla por la cabeza de la diva con sus dedos, sus manos temblaban ya no por el frió, si no por las sensaciones que le provocaba. Se dirigió a su cintura y desabrocho el botón del pantalón, poco a poco lo retiro por completo. Al verla asi, sus manos no la obedecían, era demasiado bello el cuerpo de la morena. Asi que lentamente comenzó a descender, necesitaba sentir esos labios nuevamente, se detuvo a centímetro de ellos, desde allí podía sentir el aire que exhalaba la morena…

En ese momento reacciono, la cubrió y se levanto de golpe, se regañaba a si misma, sabia que lo que estaba por hacer estaba muy mal, eso no debía volver a pasar menos con Rachel, jamás con Rachel no después de todo lo que paso con ella.

- _Que miércoles te pasa Quinn Fabrey, Acaso no recuerdas lo que te hizo esta mujer! ¡Reacionaaa!_ - se auto recriminaba la rubia

_- ¿Quinn? ¿Papa?_- la morena comenzó a despertar de su inconciencia…

_- ¿Rachel?_- la rubia corrió hasta la pequeña que lentamente se reincorporaba _- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres_ _algo?_- dijo velozmente una tras otra las preguntas, sin dejar que contestara alguna de ellas.

_- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde Estoy? ¿Tu quien eres?-_ pregunto la morena mirando a los ojos a Quinn.

_- ¡Maldición! El golpe la dejo tonta_- dijo la rubia agarrando se la cabeza.

_- ¡Mas tonta serás tu Quinn Fabrey!_- dijo la morena medio riendo se de la situación.

_- ¿Oye pero si tu?-_ Quinn la miro medio aliviada y a la vez molesta por el juego de la morena.

_-Me…_- quiso continuar la morena cuando sintió un fuerte dolor que el hizo gritar. Quinn corrió a su lado para tratar de ayudarla, cuando la morena levanto la mano hasta el lugar de donde le provenía los fuertes dolores, cuando sintió algo raro en su cabeza que antes no estaba allí, quiso decir algo a la rubia que ahora la sujetaba en sus brazos, y solo le salió

-_Agua, por favor-_ mientras seguía llorando y se sujetaba con las manos su cabeza como si esta se le fuera a caer.

Quinn como alma que se lleva el viento corrió hasta donde había descargado al caballo por la lonchera con agua, luego revolvió donde se encontraba el botiquín y tomo unos medicamentos para calmar el dolor que muy probablemente tendría la morena, los tomo y corrió nuevamente al lado de la pequeña, se sentó y se los dio, ayudándola a tomarlos ya que el dolor que tenia no le permitía reaccionar mucho, la joven los tomo y comenzó a llorar, mientras se aferraba a una rubia muy preocupada que no sabia que mas hacer…

**En la estancia**

_-¿Donde anduviera mi niña? ¿Como estará Russel y los muchachos hija?_ – Le pregunto una anciana, con los ojos llenos de preocupación, a una mujer menor mientas le entregaba una taza de te.

- S_i abuela, a mi también me preocupa mi hija y mi marido. Estas son las ocasiones en las que una necesita estar comunicada con ellos, pero no ay manera _- Respondió Judy, muy preocupada, mirando y pidiendo alguna explicación del porque a la abuela.

- _Abue, Tia Judi, Tranquilícense, no es la primera vez que se hace este tipo de búsqueda, ya saben como son de cuidadosos el tío y Quinn, créanme en cuanto menos lo piensen estarán cruzando esa puerta _- dijo la morena apuntando en dirección a la puerta, ella también estaba preocupada, pero sabia lo bien que la rubia conocía ese bosque, "_probablemente en cualquier momento estaría de vuelta junto a su padre"_ pensó mirando la puerta que minutos antes señalaba, Cuando de repente escucharon golpes en la puerta, Santana abrió grandes los ojos mirando a su tía y a su abuela, las que la miraban sorprendidas a ella también.

_Toc, toc, toc_. Se escucho, la morena seguía tiesa, miro a su tía y esta le indico que por favor abra. Se dirigió a la puerta y una señora morena acompañada por una joven esperaban afuera.

- ¿_Disculpe se encuentra la sra Fabrey? Soy la Sra. Berry _- pregunto la mayor

- _Si señora, ya la llamo- _dijo medio sorprendida, ¨Sra Berry¨ Penso_ "¿no es que era gay el papa de Rachel_?" la morena. Estaba confundida.

–_Tia Judy, la buscan, es la Sra Berry _- dijo entre un tono de aviso y a la vez de sorpresa. Judy levanto asustada, rogando que esa mujer no traiga malas noticias de sus seres queridos.

- _Si, Sra Berry, yo soy la Sra Fabray, la esposa de Russel ¿En que le puedo servir?_

- _Vera Judy ¿le pudo decir Judy verdad?_- pregunto con cautela la morena

-_Claro Sra, pero dígame ¿necesita algo?¿paso algo con los muchachos _- pregunto tratando de no mostrarse alterada ante la visita

- _No Judy, bueno ruego que no, yo venia a preguntarte si saben algo, pero veo que están en el mismo dilema que nosotras _- dijo mirando a su hija medio triste.

- _No, la verdad no sabemos nada desde que se fueron_ – comento con un halo de tristeza en su voz.

- _Bueno, veo que no quedara mas que esperar que nos envíen noticias o vengan ¿verdad?- _dijo mirando a su hija quien también pensaba que ya estarían de regreso.- _Bueno además de eso, si me disculpa quisiera preguntarle si a quien puedo llamar para que prenda la chimenea y nos ayude con las cosas de la casa esta noche, veras Judy hace mucho no venimos y hay cosas que no sabemos del movimiento de la casa _- indico

- _Sra Berry vera, todos los muchachos se fueron, Russel y Quinn también, la única que sabe un poco el manejo de esa casa es mi sobrina Santana, porque a veces acompañaba a mi hija a cuidar la, si usted desea yo le puedo pedir que las acompañe -_

- _Si por favor, nosotras le pagaremos para que nos acompañe esta noche o las que sean necesarias hasta que lleguen para no pasarla solas y si no le es molestia, no quiero causar algún inconveniente _- Judy las miraba sorprendidas

– _¡San! ¡San! Ven un_ _segundo por favor_- llamo a la morena desde la puerta

-_Si tía ¿que sucede?- _cuestiono

-_Hija, la Sra Berry necesita de una persona que sepa encender la chimenea y los manejos de la casa grande, ya que no esta ninguno de los peones, me pregunto si tu las puedes acompañar_- la morena las miro sorprendía

-_Nosotras te pagaremos por tus servicios, si puedes claro, nos serias de gran ayuda_- Casi rogó la mujer mayor a la morena

_-No si señora, no hay ningún inconveniente, tampoco hay necesidad de que me pague, no se preocupe_- Respondió mirándolas.

- _No como que no, ocuparemos tu tiempo, te pagaremos y no acepto una negativa ante eso_- le aclaro la Sra Berry a la morena.

- _Muy bien Sra, yo iré por algunas cosas a mi casa y volveré dentro de media hora ¿le parece bien? _-

- _Claro ve tranquila, nosotras estaremos en casa esperándote- _dijo agradecida Luisa.

- _Muy bien señora, con permiso iré a comunicarle a mi abuela que pasare la noche con ustedes _- saludo la morena y se dirigió dentro de la casa, bajo la sorprendida mirada de su tía Judy

**EN LA MONTAÑA**

Quinn mecía y mecía en sus brazos a una dormida Rachel, estaba muy preocupada, comprendía que había sido un duro golpe pero no se explicaba porque tanto dolor de la morena, algo no estaba bien, debían volver cuanto antes a la casa, para que la mas pequeña sea revisada por un medico, mientras seguía en sus pensamientos. Sintió como Rachel temblaba en sus brazos, la miro, luego miro el cielo noto que casi ya oscurecía, ella no había preparado nada para pasar la noche. Lentamente dejo a la morena sobre el piso y comenzó a buscar pedazos de árboles secos, algún poco de yesca, entre otras cosas que le sirvan para prender una fogata, lentamente acomodo los trozos en el centro cercano a Rachel para que le de calor el fuego. Mientras lo prendía sentía que alguien la miraba, levanto la cabeza y vio a la morena observándola detenidamente.

_-¿Te sucede algo Rachel? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?-_ la rubia cuestiono a la morena que permanecía callada sin decir nada

_-No solo te observaba- _

_-Y… ¿Se puede Saber, porque?_- indago la rubia una vez que ya había conseguido prender la fogata, mientras la miraba a través de ella.

_- Nada, es que no te di las gracias por salvarme _- dijo sin mirarla, la rubia notaba que ese suceso que ocurrió entre las dos, estaba provocando una guerra interna en Rachel, tanto como lo estaba provocando en ella.

La morena con un poco de sacrificio comenzó a incorporarse, ya que el calor de las llamas que producía la fogata comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo. Cuando dio un grito

_- ¿Que paso? ¿Qué paso porque gritas?-_ le pregunto la rubia dando un salto quedándose cerca y mirándola.

- ¿_Como que porque grito?¡porque!, ¡porque!, estoy en ¡ropa interior!-_ grito la morena

_- Aaaa Por eso gritas, yo pensé que te sucedía otra cosa _- comento la rubia relajando se de nuevo frente al fuego.

_- ¡Como! ¡Tu me Desnudaste Fabrey! ¡Te has aprovechado de mi!_- grito histérica.

_- ¡Hey!, ¡Hey! Para tu caballo, yo no abuse de ti_ - digo la rubia con un poco de enfado

_- ¿Entonces? Explícame, porque estoy casi ¡desnuda!-_ exigió la morena

_- Ay. ya Rachel. Para con el Drama, ni que hubiera visto algo de otro mundo, por si no lo notas soy mujer también, además créeme no lo hice por gusto-_ miro enfadada la rubia.

_- ¡Ah! entonces aceptas que lo ¡hiciste!- _

_- ¡Si! lo tuve que hacer, desgraciadamente, porque estabas empapada y podrías enfermarte, más estado desmayada _-

_- Ay si como no, ¿Desgraciadamente? Que descarada eres Fabrey, deberías ser agradecida, sabes lo que darían otros por ver un segundo este bello cuerpo _- dijo la morena mientras se contorneaba bajo las mantas

_-Si Claro, como no Berry, he visto cuerpos mejores, te lo aseguro _- Respondió la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a una morena que la miraba entre sorprendida y disgustada por la ofensa.

_- Y dime Fabrey, si tanto te preocupaba que no me enferme por tener la ropa mojada, Porque tu no te has cambiado también-_ cuestiono la morena

-_Porque si no te has dado cuenta Berry, tu has ocupado gran parte de mi tiempo, Además aun me queda armar un refugio para que nos resguarde del roció y el frió de la noche-_ comento mientras se paraba

_-¿A donde vas?- _

_-Voy a buscar algo para armar el refugio ¡genio!-_ respondió molesta Quinn mientras se iba caminando por el bosque.

La rubia estaba molesta por la actitud de Rachel, después de todo lo que hizo, arriesgo su vida por salvarla, encima viene a insultarla diciendo que abuso de ella, como si fuera, la peor cosa que viviera en este planeta.

_- Quien rayos se cree que es, acaso no ve que todo lo que hice, mal o bien fue para salvarla, ¡maldita imbécil!- _repitió a si misma molesta mientras cortaba las cañas y las ramas para hacer le el refugio. Desquitándose contra las mismas a machetazos.

Minutos más tarde mas calmada regreso hasta donde se encontraba la morena

_-Encontraste el camino de regreso, valla que felicidad-_ retruco la morena_.-Un segundo ¿Refugio? Acaso piensas que pasaremos la noche ¿aquí?-_

-_No genio, nos vamos ahora mismo, solo fui por unas ¡cañas! y ¡Ramas! Por puro hobbie, porque tenía ganas de ¡jugar!_- contesto la rubia tirando con rabia las cosas que venia trayendo encima de si desde el bosque.

_- ¿Pero como? ¡Estas loca Fabrey! ¿Como nos quedaremos aquí? -_ dijo con ojos llorosos la morena

Quinn observo que mas haya de las pretensiones de Rachel, en realidad estaba asustada. Se calmo y la miro

_- Mira Rachel, es de noche, tu estas herida y aun no sabemos que tanto, mi caballo esta cansado, lo mejor es pasar unos días aquí hasta que estés mejor y podamos irnos a casa, si salimos ahora podríamos perdernos, yo no conozco muy bien esta zona, el rió nos arrastro mucho y temo que nos perdamos si salimos de noche -_ La rubia miraba lo mas tranquila que podía a la morena tratando de transmitir le un poco de calma aunque conociéndola como la conocía, eso seria un trabajo casi imposible. Aunque para sorpresa de Quinn, Rachel pareció entenderlo, solo le respondió que estaba bien y se volvió a recostar sin mirarla.

La Rubia suspiro, se levanto y camino en dirección al lugar en el que segundos antes había dejado las cosas para el refugio, las arrastro hasta cerca de donde se encontraba la morena, y comenzó a unir las cañas atándolas en las orillas con un poco de cuerda que traía en sus morrales, dispuso dos cañas altas de entrada y dos medias de fondo, luego cuatros cañas medias mas de techo, las que las unió con hilo y unos tirantes de hojas y lianas que encontró en el bosque, las toco, las movió y una vez que estaba segura que estaban las uniones bien firmes, comenzó de apoco a colocarle las ramas y las hojas una sobre otra entrelazadas de tal forma que si en un caso llovía, la lluvia correría y no se metería adentro del refugio. Una vez que termino ingreso al mismo y lo observo un rato, orgullosa de lo que había hecho, luego salió y fue en busca de la morena.

Rachel había estado divisando todo el proceso del armado del refugio por parte de la rubia, bajo la protección de las mantas fingiendo que dormía, a pesar de que ella no quería a la rubia, había que admitir que era muy habilidosa y muy graciosa también cuando se enojaba con algo que no saliera como ella quería. Mientras reía, noto que Quinn se acercaba, entonces volvió a su actuación, fingir que dormía.

_-Rachel! Rachel!, despierta mujer-_ la rubia movía muy suavemente a la morena, que según ella creía yacía dormida en el suelo

_-¿Que quieres Quinn? ¿Qué sucede?-_ lentamente se daba vuelta la morena en dirección a la joven

_-Nada malo Berry, Solo quería que despiertes para poder pasar tus cosas y llevarte a ti hasta el refugio que acabo de terminar-_ apuntaba orgullosa la rubia hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el refugio

_-Oh si ya veo, construiste un palacio Fabrey, te felicito_- Respondió sarcásticamente la morena mientras se movía de las mantas

_-¡Cállate Berry! Que si por mi fuera te dejaba dormir aquí mismo, cosa que te coman ¡los osos!-_ contesto la rubia molesta tomando las cosas que antes formaban parte de la cama improvisada de la morena para llevar la hasta el refugio

_-¿Osos? ¿Osos? ¡Osos! ¿Fabrey?-_ pregunto asustada la morena.- _Perdón Quinn no quise sonar mal agradecida, por favor no me dejes aquí _– rogó la morena, pidiéndole ayuda a la rubia, odiaba sobre manera tener que rogarle, pero no se podía arriesgar a que venga un oso y la mate, así que por el momento le tocaba tragarse su orgullo y usar todo lo que pueda a Quinn

La rubia reía para si misma al notar los miedos que le producía la supuesta existencia de osos a la morena, ella sabia muy bien, que en esa zona no habitaban los osos, pero como encontró una debilidad en morena no la iba a desperdiciar, mas si se trataba de algo que la ayudaba a bajar le los egos y ponerla un poco mas humana.

_-Esta bien Rachel, ven te ayudo_ – le dijo la rubia mientras lentamente bajaba y tomaba en sus brazos a la morena para llevar la hasta el refugio. Quinn caminaba mientras observaba a Rachel de cerca, no podía negar que era preciosa aquella mujer de ojos café, pero también no podía negar que era altanera y maliciosa.

La morena como pudo se tomo de la rubia, no podía negar que la rubia, era una mujer hermosa con unos bellos ojos verdes, que con los efectos del fuego de la fogata, brillaban como estrellas y sobre todo para su sorpresa bastante fuerte, aunque también no podía negar que era demasiado salvaje y altanera. Cada una, iba sumida en sus pensamientos, que no habían notado que hacia un buen rato había llegando al refugio, cuando la rubia noto el gracioso suceso sonrió, y ambas se sonrojaron un poco, Quinn trato de hacer pasar el hecho como desapercibido, depositando lo mas rápido que pudo a la morena sobre las mantas, una vez que ya casi la había dejado sobre ellas, en el intento por salir rápido de esa situación enredo su pie sin notarlo produciendo que cayera sobre el cuerpo de la morena. Ante eso ninguna hizo nada, ninguna se movió o pronuncio palabra, solo se encontraban así, una sobre otra, ambas a escasos centímetros de sus labios, tan cerca que podían respirar del aire que la otra producía. La rubia perdió el control, la morena también, cerraron sus ojos imaginado lo que pasaría…

(Matra, la carona, la sudadera, la estribera, la encimera, el sobrepuesto, cojinillo, la silla) para lo que no saben son los nombre que se le dan a los elementos que se ponen en las monturas de los caballos..

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, para las que quieren lemon, les pido no desesperen que si lo abra y no falta mucho para q suceda... chicas o chicos dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada como va la historia, son una parte importante de inspiración para que siga con la historia… bueno hasta el próximo capitulo besos y abrazos a todas y todos…


	5. Sentimientos Encontrados

Nuevo capitulo, perdón la demora prometo que no volverá a pasar, no abandonare la historia se los prometo por si eso pensaban n.n este va dedicado a todas y todos los que leen este fic en especial a esas srtas que me lo reclamaban x twitter y otros medios comunicativos xD besos a todas y que lo disfruten…

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Lentamente depositaron sus labios la una en la otra, sintiendo en ese instante su suavidad mezclada con la tibia exhalación que producía cada una, enviando a través de ellos el calor que por dentro nacía. Generando un beso suave, delicado, lleno de ternura pero a la vez confusión y miedo, esos entre muchos sentimientos que un pasado mal vivido, un pasado triste y oscuro que en la vida de ambas había dejado un mal sabor. Ese mismo pasado es que ahora hace que la rubia corte el beso de golpe, dejando a una morena con deseo de mas, pero a la vez con odio y rabia contra si misma, por ese deseo, pero también por haber caído tan bajo, tan bajo como para terminar nuevamente en los brazos de una…

La rubia camino, camino directo al río, un río que ahora corría calmo, brillando con el reflejo de la luna que ya estaba saliendo en el horizonte, un río que ahora era el guardián secreto, de las lagrimas de una rubia, la misma que golpeaba feroz mente un árbol mientras sus lagrimas descendían por su rostro con la misma fluidez que el río corría a su lado.

-_No quinn no puedes caer no de nuevo ¡No!-_se repitió una y mil veces mientras continuaba envistiendo con furia, dejando la marca en el de sus puños ensangrentados en aquel árbol que no era culpable de nada. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, llenos de lágrimas, igual que los de una morena que no muy lejos de ella también sufría.

_-¿Que hiciste Rachel?_- llorando desconsolada, sus lagrimas caían al compás del fuego, de un fuego que la iluminaba y la vez la abrazaba.

Un Pasado abrasaba el alma de Quinn y Rachel, un pasado que iba mas allá de lo que ellas podrían comenzar a sentir, de un deseo mas grande que podría llegar a volver a vivir…

En La Estancia

_- Ohhh, tranquila amiga, si sigues corriendo así Tormenta, cualquier día que frene de golpe me mandaras de cabeza al piso - _Sonrió una morena mientras acariciaba a bajar de su yegua._ - Bueno, ahora escúchame, yo me quedare aquí, así que ve a las caballerizas y quédate allí, si te necesito yo te llamo ¿si?-_ Santana le hablo a su yegua mientras sonreía, no sonreía mucho, sinceramente rara vez se la veía hacerlo, solamente con Quinn, su Abuela y Tormenta lo hacia, por eso todo mundo en el pueblo le tenia miedo, en el colegio muy poco se animaban a enfrentarla precisamente por el fuerte carácter.

Con unos golpes le indico a la yegua que se fuera, se acomodo su mochila, respiro profundo, subió las escaleras de la casa grande y llamo en la puerta.

_- ¡Un Segundo por Favor! -_ grito una joven desde adentro de la casa.

_- Si tranquila, no hay apuro - _contesto la morena mientras se sentaba en los escalones del frente de la casa.

Minutos más tarde

_- Perdón la demora, recibí una llamada y mi madre esta ocupada en su despacho con otra - _le relato la joven mientras le abría la puerta y la invitaba a pasar.

_- Ok, no te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema en espéralas -_ le respondió la morena mientras se limpiaba sus pantalones, después de ponerse de pie.

_- Pasa por favor, en un momento te atenderá– _y señalando el sillón le agrego_ – Siéntate por favor -_

_- Gracias - _dijo tomando asiento San.

_- Ay!¿pero donde deje mis modales? no me presente, perdona, mi nombre es Bell Dunson Berry, soy la única hija de Luisa Berry por lo tanto sobrina de mi tío Berry… evidentemente ¿no? - _Sonrió la joven a la morena.

_-Si, digamos que entendía el parentesco, aunque no sabía tu nombre -_

_-¿Ah si? Y como sabes el parentesco –_ cuestiono.

_- Pues no hace mucho tu mamá se presento en la casa de mi tía, ¿recuerdas? –_ Dijo la morena, intentando no reír para no causar molestias en la otra muchacha.

_- Cierto, pero que tonta soy, bueno y tu nombre es… ¿Santana, no?-_

_- Disculpa, si, soy Santana López para lo que necesites y gustes -_

_- Awwww… tan linda tú, pregunta ¿acá todos son tan atentos como tu?- _

_- No, me temo que no muchos, solo Quinn y yo -_ Dijo orgullosa la morena

_- Valla, otra vez escucho el nombre de esa joven, "Quinn" cuéntame un poco de ella, bueno si no te es molesta, claro -_

_-¿De Quinn? no, no me es ninguna molestia hablar de la rubia, pero disculpa que te cuestione, ¿a que se debe tanta curiosidad? -_

_-Veras como escuche que ella fue con los peones a buscar a mi prima. Y tengo entendido que ese tipo de búsquedas son peligrosas, claro a pesar que seguro andará con su padre, mi tío y algunos peones, no lo dudo pero….-_

_-¿Quién?- _dijo e interrumpiendo el discurso de la Bell_ - ¿La Rubia, acompañada?-_ se echo a reír con mucha ganas, dejando sorprendida a la joven.

_-No, esa Rubia seguro andará sola, tú no sabes como es Quinn, creo que es una de las personas mas fuertes, decididas y caprichosas de este pueblo, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de parecer. Buscar a tu prima seguro era una de ellas, me juego hasta lo que no tengo que la busca ella sola -_

_-Valla, no me lo esperaba, menos de una joven, va de una mujer -_

_-¿De una mujer? ¿Por qué te sorprende que una mujer haga esas cosas? Acaso para ti ¿esta mal que ella haga eso? -_

_-¡No! ¡No! !Por supuesto que no! al contrario, me parece admirable -_

_-¿Entonces, porque te sorprendes tanto?-_

_- Es que no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar de chicas que sean así, casi tan fuertes como… como un hombre, aunque si es como tu dices, creo que me puedo imaginar el aspecto que tiene Quinn…-_ dijo pensativa

_- ¿te puedes imaginar el aspecto de Quinn?¿Crees que por lo que la Rubia hace, tiene un aspecto diferente, medio raro o algo así? - _Volvió a largar una fuerte carcajada la morena - _Créeme no te diré nada sobre el aspecto de Quinn, pero cuando vuelvan, te la presentare, si eso es lo que quieres. y veras que lo que me imagino que estas pensando, no tiene nada que ver con lo que es -_ le guiño el ojo, a una Bell que quedo aun mas curiosa y pensativa.

_-¡Claro que quiero! Como me puedo perder de conocer a la fabulosa Quinn que describes -_ Grito después de algunos minutos en silencio mirando con alegría a la morena.

_- ¡Perfecto! En cuanto la Rubia vuelva te la presento ¿si? - _Respondió Santana y ambas morenas estrecharon sus manos en señal de de pacto.

Santana acepto presentar a la rubia por la curiosidad que la Pequeña morena tenia, pero también se daba cuenta que la joven era muy bonita y tenia esos ojazos azules que matarían a cualquiera, lo que muy probablemente provocaría algo a su amiga, de seguro esta haría alguna travesura por esos lugares, pero también dudaba y esperaba que la presencia de Rachel esta vez no cambie a Quinn.

_- Disculpa la demora hija, tenía una llamada muy importante y no podía dejarla para mañana-_ dijo la mujer mayor a la morena que se levantaba del sillón para saludarla.

_- No se preocupes Sra. Luisa, comprendo… -_

_-¡Nada de Sra. Luisa!, solo Luisa ¿si?-_ indico la mayor

_-Claro Sra…. Perdón, Luisa -_ sonrió tímidamente Santana ante su propio error.

_- y muy bien, veo que mi hija te estuvo entreteniendo mientras venia, y por lo que veo se llevan bien, eso me parece genial – _comento con alegría

_- ¡Claro mama! - _Dijo Efusiva la morena Berry.

_- Si Luisa, nos estamos entendiendo con Bell-_

_- ¡Muy bien! eso me parece muy bien señoritas. Cambiando de tema, San, tú te quedaras en la habitación de huéspedes.-_

_-¡No! Luisa, no se preocupe yo me puedo quedar en la habitación donde vivía la servidumbre.-_

_-¡No! Nada de eso muchachita, usted se queda en la habitación de huéspedes y no acepto un no como respuesta, estas haciendo mucho por nosotras, dejando tu tiempo libre, para ayudarnos y eso que duermas en la habitación de la servidumbre, no lo acepto -_

_- Pero…- _Santana intentaba en vano cuestionar a la mujer mayor.

_- Pero, pero nada San, tú te quedas donde te digo y punto. No se diga mas ¿entendido? -_

_- Has caso San, no le cuestiones a mi madre, mira que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no ay poder humano que le haga cambiar de opinión.-_

_-Esta bien Bell – _Dijo por lo bajo a la joven y agrego_ - Luisa me quedo donde usted diga - _y las dos mujeres Berry sonrieron ante la obediencia de a joven.

EN EL BOSQUE…

La morena observaba y observaba el bailar del fuego, hacía mucho tiempo que la rubia se había adentrado en ese bosque en dirección desconocida. Tenía miedo, y a pesar del calor que le propinaba el fuego frígido, su alma tenía frío, algo que nunca antes había sentido; su cuerpo se sentía gélido, algo que en ella nunca existió, o tal vez nunca lo quiso aceptar pero siempre lo tuvo ahí; un frío que tenia un nombre: "Soledad". Pero sí, siempre lo tuvo… sí, siempre estuvo ahí, porque hasta ahora lo sentía. Y la más grande pregunta que se hacia era: ¿Por qué Quinn Fabray había despertado, o mejor dicho, demostrado lo que tanto tenía en sí misma y nunca lo quiso ver?

Lentamente entre lágrimas y miedos, a pesar que odiaba a Quinn Fabray, ahora rogaba porque volviera pronto; era egoísta, lo sabía, pero sentía soledad, miedo, tristeza, frío… Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la rubia con su sola presencia, con su sola mirada la hacía sentir acompañada, y aprovecharía eso de ella mientras pudiera, sin hacerle saber lo que le pasaba; no, esa mujer no sabría nunca que ella era débil; no, ante Quinn Fabray, Rachel Barbara Berry sería la misma diosa valiente y fuerte que desearía tener pero jamás la podría alcanzar.

Unos minutos después…

_-¡Vaya! Veo que has decidido volver, creí que te habías ido sin mí o te habías perdido.-_

_-Ya quisieras Berry.-_ la rubia tenía una mirada fría y llena de rabia; tan fría, que si fuera posible congelaría todo lo que se posara al frente.

_-¡Baja el tonito Fabray! ¡Qué yo no soy ni tu criada ni nada de lo que se le parezca! Al contrario, tú eres una empleada mía, ¡No lo olvides…!-_

_-Ahí te equivocas, y mucho… mucho te equivocas Berry. En primer lugar, tú no eres mi jefa; en segundo lugar, yo no trabajo en la estancia; y en tercero, jamás trabajaría para ti ni nada por el estilo, por la simple y sencilla razón que eres una…-_

_-¿Una qué, Fabray? ¿Una qué?-_

_-Nada. Olvídalo…-_

_-¡Sí como no! ¡Como siempre Fabray! ¡Eres una bestia sin educación! ¡Una salvaje que no puede ni mantener una conversación coherente sin exaltarte o insultar!-_

_-Mira, puedo ser más educada aún de lo que tú y todos los tuyos pueden ser. Solo que tú eres una persona que no mereces nada de mí y lo sabes muy bien… ¡Eres un ser frío, orgulloso, altanero! ¡Solo vez por ti y nadie más existe! ¡Eres codiciosa, falsa! ¡Uno de las personas más oscuras y detestables que conocí!-_ prácticamente le gritaba mientras sus manos se cerraban detrás de su espalda.

_-¡Yo…! ¡Cállate Quinn Fabrey! ¡Cállate Sucia Salvaje! ¡Yo…- _

La imagen de Rachel pasaba como en cámara lenta frente de ella. En unos segundos miraba como la morena caía, ella se había levantado de golpe de la cama provisoria estando débil y su pobre cuerpo no resistió, cayendo duramente al suelo. Solo le tomó unos segundos olvidarse de toda la pelea sucedida, y corrió hasta donde yacía la pequeña inconsciente.

_-¡Dios! ¿Qué hice, Rachel? ¿Qué te hice…? Soy tan bestia… perdóname-_ la rubia no se contuvo, tomó rápidamente a la morena entre sus brazos, tratando de que reaccionara. Mientras por su cara, pequeñas traicioneras lágrimas corrían libre en sus mejillas, demostrando que aunque ella quiera fingir, muy adentro aún era una joven frágil…

La movió y la movió, le dio un poco de agua, la tuvo entre sus brazos; y así siguió hasta que sintió que poco a poco volvía en sí… La morena abría sus ojitos muy despacio, tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba y de quién eran esos brazos que ahora la contenían. Cuando recordó dónde estaba y quién la abrazaba, tuvo un ataque de bronca al recordar que la persona que ahora la abrazaba era la misma que, hace segundo nada más, la había tratado de la peor manera en la que alguien alguna vez la pudo haberla tratado en su vida.

_-¡Déjame! ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate pedazo de sucia salvaje!-_ gritaba tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la rubia mientras golpeaba el cuerpo de la rubia entre un mar de llanto, tratando de liberarse inútilmente del agarre.

_-¡Cálmate Rachel! ¡Por favor! ¡Cálmate! Estas débil, ¿no vez?-_

_-¡Eso… A ti… segundos antes… no… te…. importó… una mierda… Fabray!-_ la morena luchaba por hablar y controlar sus sollozos.

_-Lo sé, Rachel, y perdona. Mira, no es el momento para decirnos en cara todas nuestras broncas… no, aquí no; hagamos una tregua, un pacto de buena relación, al menos hasta que salgamos de este bosque ¿te parece?-_ la rubia no tenía idea porque le pedía eso a la morena, pero sabía que era lo mejor para poder salir de aquel lugar y hacer mas llevadera la convivencia con Rachel mientras estuvieran allí. _–Por favor, Rachel… Solo mientras salimos de este lugar. ¿Aceptas?-_

La morena se veía atónita a la rubia, ella tenía rabia y bronca aún, pero los ojos, esos ojos color verde miel de aquella rubia le estaban transmitiendo ahora paz, una serenidad que a pesar de todo lo sucedido anteriormente calmaba su alma desbocada; y a pesar de odiar a Quinn Fabray, vio una suplica en ellos que le hizo aceptar el pedido. Una parte dentro de sí misma sabía que la rubia tenía razón, debían mejorar su trato si querían salir con vida de aquel lugar, y sabía muy bien que la única persona que ahora la podría sacar de allí era exactamente ella, Quinn Fabray.

_-¡Está…. Bien… Quinn!-_

_-Muy bien, Rachel…-_

_-Y…. Y… ¡Ya estoy mejor, gracias!-_

_-Sí, disculpa… perdón.-_ se separó avergonzada, yéndose al otro lado de la fogata.

_-No seas tonta Fabray, no te avergüences, solo fue un abrazo. Y gracias por cuidarme.-_

_-De nada, Berry.-_ la rubia sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color rojizo ante el abrazo a la morena, pero sabía que ella no lo descubriría porque aquel fuego, ahora, era el guardián de su secreto.

_-¡Cómo cambias de humor y pensamiento rápido, Berry!-_

_-Sí Fabray, lo sé; pero bueno, no tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante con una pelea absurda ahora, como verás; no porque ya te adore y me haya olvidado de todo.-_

_-Lo sé Berry, lo sé...-_

_-Bueno, fuera de todo esto, ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte, Fabray!-_ le dijo seria

La rubia la miró. "Aquí vamos de nuevo: Round Dos" pensó.

_-¿Qué cosa Berry?-_

_-Bueno, te quería decir que… ¡Tengo hambre!-_

_-¡Ah! Eso…-_ sonrió la rubia

_-Sí, eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Pensabas que te diría algo más?-_

_-Bueno… no.-_

_-Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué podemos comer?-_

_-Eh, podríamos comer...-_ la miró pensativa.

_-Mientras yo no sea el objeto para comer, cualquier cosa Fabray-_

_-¡Ay! ¡No seas tonta, Berry! ¡Claro que no!-_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Tu padre preparo unas alforjas con víveres, déjame que vea que encuentro.-_

_-Está bien.-_

La rubia revisaba las alforjas, cuando sintió un golpe medio brusco en su trasero, haciendo la perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo

_-¡Pero qué…-_Levanto la mirada y vio los alegres ojos marrones de sus caballo _–¡Tornado! ¡Volviste muchacho! ¿Dónde te habías metido, eh?-_ sonreía la rubia mientras acariciaba a su caballo

_-Muy sentimental la escena Fabray, pero ¡te olvidas de mí! ¿Hola? Estoy aquí muriendo de hambre ¿lo recuerdas?-_

_-No se me olvidó Berry, ¡ya voy!-_ respondió tratando de no soltar le ningún insulto otra vez _–vamos tornado, que hay_ _una mujer que está a punto de morir si no come…-_ soltó muy bajito la rubia hacia el caballo mientras rodaba sus ojos, el caballo solo relincho y movió su cabeza como si se riera de ellas.

_-Y bien ¿qué encontraste?-_ la morena le interrogó con curiosidad, tratando de incorporarse lentamente para observar las cosas que tenía la joven.

_-Pues déjame decir te que no hay mucho, Berry… Al parecer la alforja tenía un pequeño agujero que se agrandó en la cabalgata y perdió gran parte de los víveres…-_

_-¿Pero qué…? ¿Entonces no hay nada para que comamos?-_

_-Sí, sí lo hay Berry; solo que no es mucho. Lo tendremos que administrar para que nos alcance, pues no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí.-_

_-¿Administrar? ¿Cómo haremos eso?-_ cuestionó la morena, comenzando a alterar se nuevamente.

_-Primero: ¡Cálmate! ¿sí? Segundo, tenemos varias conservas, y pues yo veré si pesco algo mañana, o trato de encontrar algunos alimentos para las dos mientras hacemos el camino a casa, ¿Ok?-_

_-Espera un segundo, ¿Tú me estás diciendo que comeremos cosas que encuentres en este bosque, Fabray?-_

_-Sí Berry; es la única solución que yo le veo a este asunto de la comida, ¿Salvo que tú tengas una mejor idea?-_

La morena la miró, pensó un poco y le contestó:

_-Pues… No. La verdad no veo otra mejor idea.-_

_-Bueno, entonces tocará hacer así, ahora comeremos estos alimentos en conserva, el cual te aviso que tenemos que compartir, porque bueno… verás que no hay mucho…-_

_-Está bien Fabrey, si no hay de otra, está bien...-_

_-Pues no, no hay de otra, Berry.-_

_-Bueno.-_

La rubia suspiró, "Dame paciencia, dame paciencia…". Buscó una olla, abrió la lata con su navaja, la vacío en el recipiente y la puso al fuego, cuando sintió un escalofrió.

_-Vaya, pero si seré imbécil.-_

_-¿Recién lo aceptas, Fabray?-_ soltó la morena en un tono medio burlón.

_-Sí, ¡ja ja! ¡Qué gracioso Berry!-_

_- Bueno, ya no digo nada, ¿Qué tienes ahora? -_

_- Nada, simplemente que olvide cambiar me la ropa y aun esta muy húmeda -_

_- Hay si serás Fabrey, ¡cámbiate! A ver si te enfermas tu también, si eso pasa no saldremos jamás de este maldito bosque! -_

_-Si tienes razón Berry, pero primero terminare esto para que cenemos, si no se quemara…-_

_- Okey, si crees que eso es lo mejor, esta bien… -_

La rubia termino de mover la comida en el recipiente, la probo y la sintió caliente, así que retiro el recipiente del fuego; mientras lo enfriaba un poco, pensó _"Quien diría que la señorita Rachel Bárbara Berry, estaría comiendo lo mismo que yo y en un humilde recipiente como este" _miro lo que tenia entre sus manos y sonrió_ "lo que es la vida, como da sus giros"_

_-¡Ya esta listo esto Rachel! -_ camino hasta donde estaba la morena se sentó a su lado y le dio un tenedor para que coma, esta intento comer pero sus manos temblaban demasiado, haciendo que la comida caiga antes de llagar a su boca, cosa que le llamo la atención de la rubia. Por lo cual pregunto

_- Rachel ¿estas bien?- _

_- Si, creo que si -_

_- ¿Como que crees?-_ la rubia dejo su cubierto le toco la frente y sintió que tenia mucha temperatura_ – Rachel, tienes mucha fiebre! – Dijo elevando un poco su tono de voz._

_- Estaré bien Quinn –_ Respondió la morena e intento comer, pero se le volvió a caer la comida.

_- ¡Deja! Yo, yo te doy de comer, después tomaras de nuevo las pastillas para ver si baja esa fiebre -_

_- Pero… - _La niña afiebrada intento hablar pero fue cortada rápidamente.

_-¡Pero nada Rachel, anda come!-_ Quinn comenzó de apoco a ayudar a la morena a comer. Sus miradas se posaban una en la otra, pero siempre tratando que de no cruzaran se entre si, a fin de evitar despertar nuevamente esas emociones que tanto las confundían.

En La Estancia.

_- ¿Que haces San? - _cuestiono la joven a una morena que entraba y salía de la casa cargada con pequeños trozos de leña.

- _Quiero encender la chimenea, la casa esta muy fría _– Contesto sin dejar de lado su labor.

_- Si es verdad, hace mucho frió en esta casa-_ Dijo la joven Bell frotando sus manos, como si se abrazara, en su propio cuerpo intentando darse calor

_- ¡Listo! Termine, ya esta encendida –_ Dijo, y sonrió con orgullo la morena.

_- Ya se siente la diferencia, veo que encendiste esa vendita chimenea con la que tanto luchamos Bell y yo, sin tener tan buenos resultados, Gracias San – Dijo la hermana del Sr. Berry._

_- Si Luisa, me imagino, estaba muy llena de cenizas, por eso no la podían prender -_

_- Con razón, jamás la íbamos a encender, sin dudas nosotras dos si somos súper inútiles para estas labores -_ sonrió la mayor

_- ¡Mama! – Grito la adolescente._

_- ¿Qué pasa hija, por que Gritas? Si es verdad -_ sonrió y miro a su hija con dulzura.

_- Bueno, si es verdad –_ Dijo y correspondió la sonrisa a su madre _– Ma, ahora que San encendió la chimenea, que te parece si vemos el video que nos mando Britt de su ultima presentación -_

_- Claro hija, ven San acompáñanos a ver el video de Britt -_

_- Si no es molestia Luisa, yo no tengo drama en ir a mi habitación, ya que he terminado y no me queda nada por hacer -_

_-Nada de eso, tú te quedas con nosotras, además no es ninguna molestia, ven vamos a mirar a la señorita Britt -_

_- Bueno, esta bien, me quedo –_ Dijo la morena mientras observaba como la joven prepara el equipo de audio y video, ordenados de tal forma como si fuera a mostrar un estreno.

Al comenzar la reproducción de la cinta se observaba una obra de teatro, con muchas bailarinas, al parecer de danzas clásicas, Santana las veía a todas iguales, a pesar de que Bell le indicaba cual era su amiga, ella no lograba identificarla bien. Pero bahía algo de lo que si estaba segura ahora, esta joven de hermosos ojos era mas fina que Rachel, por lo que intuía que entre ellas no habría nada en común, por lo cual seguramente no intercambiarían demasiadas palabras

En el Bosque

_- Bueno ya que cenamos y tú tomaste tus medicamentos, yo me cambiare Rachel o ¿necesitas algo más?-_

_- No Quinn, gracias, ve y cámbiate tranquila -_

La rubia sonrió asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia donde se encontraba Tornado.

_- Oye amigo, cúbreme, así me cambio de Ropa y no mires no seas pícaro _– Le dijo la rubia a su caballo, después le regalo una sonrisa al escuchar el relincho de este, y ver como cambiaba la dirección de la cabeza, era como si entendiera el porque no debía mirar. A lo lejos la morena, sin que la vieran, también sonrió al ver la interacción entre la joven y su caballo.

La noche había llegado hacia un buen rato, el bosque estaba oscuro, la única luz que se observaba era la que propiciaba el fuego, pero esta tenue luz era suficiente para que la morena viera a lo lejos a Tornado y a su dueña.

_- bueno Tornado, ahora estate quiero, que me cambiare_ _–_ Le explico suavemente a un potro que la miraba entendiendo, ella no sabe como, cada palabra que la rubia le dijo.

Poco a poco empezó a deslizar el pantalón hasta sacárselo, luego se quito la camisa, la cual desabotono cuidadosamente. Tomo un pantalón seco, se lo puso, agarro una camisa leñadora seca, y se la coloco, cuando comenzaba a abrocharla, tornado salió corriendo dejándola con la camisa abierta ante una morena que quedo hipnotizada, con una mirada cargada de deseó, ante lo que ahora veía.

Quinn sonrió y Rachel agacho la cabeza visiblemente avergonzada, cuando volvió a levantar su rostro, noto como la rubia caminaba lentamente hacia ella, así con la camisa abierta mostrando solo su sujetador, sintió como un calor la invadía y no era precisamente por el fuego o la fiebre. Al llegar junto a ella, la rubia la miro y lentamente descendió hasta quedar a la misma altura, frente a frente, quedando de rodillas, subió sus manos a través de los brazos de la morena, y sonriéndole tiernamente. Miro a los ojos a la más pequeña que ahora temblaba ante sus caricias.

La rubia poso una de sus manos en la nuca de la morena, la trajo hacia ella, la miro y sintió como ardía de deseo, sus labios estaban a muy escasa distancia, solo sentían el calor que exhalaban, pero aun no se tocaban, ni se rozaban solo se transmitían ese fuego que a gritos les pedía que se besaran.

La rubia después de algunos segundos deposito sus labios en los de la morocha y fue como si un choque eléctrico invadiera sus cuerpos, un deseo desbocado las invadía, la morena atrapo a la rubia, ya la sentía como a nadie, sabia que no estaba bien, pero deseaba sentir mas y mas ese aire que Quinn transmitía con sus labios. Comenzaron a buscar se con desesperación, con deseo, con pasión. Poco a poco la mas pequeña descendía sus manos a través de la abertura de la camisa, sintiendo el calor que del cuerpo Quinn salía, el solo rozarla hacia que sus labios soltaran pequeños gemidos, provocando que la "salvaje" sonriera sobre sus labios, tomo por la cintura a la morena y la alzó, esta enredo sus pequeñas piernas como pudo en las caderas de la muchacha mas alta, la cual empezó a bésale el cuello y los hombros, mientras tanto la morena, de apoco se deshacía de la camisa leñadora, y poco a poco al ver, rozar y sentir la piel de Quinn con sus dedos. Comenzó a sentir que ardía…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no me quieran matar por como quedo xD por favor dejen sus comentarios esos me ayudan con el curso de la historia y me hacen súper feliz sobre todo n.n besos y abrazos a todos desde lo mas lejano de la colina sobre su corcel tornado Quinn pronto volverá con mas aventuras jeje nos vemos el próximo capitulo


	6. Corazón Sobre Pasado

Uff este capitulo me llevo demasiado tiempo lo se, pero tuve varios problemas y mi cabeza entro en un bloqueo, y luego al perder mi beta me dio miedo volver a publicar porque ella me daba la seguridad, en fin como buena Achele y Faberry me arme de valor y aquí tienen el capitulo después de tanto tiempo, espero les agrade, a todas perdón por la demora no volverá a suceder no dejare la historia hasta que no tenga el final que se merece y eso aun no pasara, falta mucha tela para cortar, y muchas cosas por explicar… sin mas les dejo este nuevo capitulo

Atte. Alex

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Poco a poco el sol se abría paso en el cielo, dejando atrás la fría noche, sus rayos lentamente iluminaban cada rincón de aquel lugar penetrando con su luz y calor ayudando a aminorar el frio que la noche había dejado. Los cerros y las pequeñas montañas brillaban con gran resplandor reflejando sus matices en el rio que ahora corría manso por las laderas, llenando el ambiente de diferentes sonidos, junto con los que ahora los pájaros brindaban en su canto. A lo lejos se podía observar un único ser que desentonaba la tranquilidad de aquel ambiente. Un manso caballo corría ladera abajo y volvía a subir…

_-Tornado, ¡quédate quieto!-_ le grito la rubia a su caballo. Que cual detuvo de repente su galope al escucharla, y junto a el su compañero de travesuras de aquella mañana, un pequeño conejito no mayor al tamaño de la mano de la joven, de un color marroncito clarito con manchitas blancas, la rubia observo la escena riéndose de cómo ambos animales la miraban con mucha atención ante el regaño. _-A veces creo que ustedes son mas inteligentes que lo que los humanos creemos-_ sonrió ante su propio comentario _- oye Tornado preséntame a tu amiguito- _soltó la rubia mientras dejaba de lado los trozos de ramas que traía cargando, se arrodillaba y sacaba de su bolsillo derecho un pequeño pedazo de pan ya medio duro

_-Ven pequeño, anda toma esto es para ti.- _le hablaba al pequeño animalito que ahora miraba hipnotizado el pequeño trozó de pan en la mano de ella, lentamente el se acerco al pequeño trozo de pan, con mucho miedo y desconfianza pero a pesar de ello lo tomo, cuando lo comió la quedo mirando, ella lo acaricio y luego se fue a corriendo como al principio seguido por un tornado que brincaba detrás de el como si tuviera pulgas que le picaran el lomo tratando de imitar el brinco del conejo, mientras quinn reía levantando de apoco la leña que minutos antes había tirado en el suelo.

En la Estancia…

El fuego chispeaba mas y mas, mientras la silueta de una morena resaltaba frente la inmensa chimenea, lentamente la joven se agacho y avivo el fuego que comenzaba a perder fuerza, los leños empezaron a cumplir su función y el fuego empezó a ser mas fuerte y la morena se dedico solo a observar el vaivén de las llamas mientras perdía su mirara en ella

_-¿Donde estarás Quinn?, ¿como te encontraras?-_ se notaba en sus ojos un poco de temor, había percibido toda la noche sentimientos extraños, sabia que era a referencia a la rubia, pues ella se había apoderado de sus sueños mas de una vez esa noche y eso no le gustaba nada, la ultima vez que eso sucedido Quinn había sufrido un grave accidente y ahora rogaba porque eso no vuelva a suceder…

_-San…-_

Dijo una voz haciendo que la morocha salte del susto, ante la llamada

_-Ay señora Luisa, me susto-_se dio vuelta mirando ahora a la mujer que la acompañaba a su lado imitando la posición de la morena frente las llamas

_-Lo siento San, discúlpame, es que me llamo la atención ver a alguien aquí y mas a estas hora, había olvidado que estabas tu en la casa-_ le sonrió la mayor

_-si, lo lamento si la asuste, es que tuve una mala noche-_ comento santana agachando la cabeza

_-¿Una mala noche san? ¿Acaso la cama no fue de tu comodidad o algo por ese estilo?-_ pregunto preocupada

_-No, Sra. luisa- _sonrió ante la mirada levantada de su acompañante _- perdón luisa- _la mayor le sonrió_ - Tuve muchas pesadillas, eso me puso mal y me quito el sueño- _se abrazo a si misma al tener leves recuerdos de los sueños q tuvo

_- Ay san, que mal… pero como decía mi padre, cuanto mas atención les prestemos a nuestras pesadillas mas se apoderaran de nosotros-_ sonrió mientras abrazaba a la joven.

_- Si gracias luisa, creo que tiene razón y es mejor tratar de ignorar esas pesadillas ¿verdad?, porque ese maldito sueño esta haciendo que me ponga demasiado nerviosa y eso no me agrada-_

_-Lo comprendo sami_- miro su reloj_ -_ _Ya esta amaneciendo y por lo que veo mi hija aun no se levantara así que, que te parece si te preparo una buena taza de café, ¿te gustaría?-_

_-No señora, digo no luisa no se ponga en esas molestias, yo…-_

_-Nada de eso, tienes que probar mi famoso café batido, así que ven no seas tímida-_ sonrió la mujer mayor abrazando a la morena invitando la a seguir a la cocina

Horas mas tarde en la cuidad…

_-Finn, hijo ¡ven acá!-_

Un joven alto medio torpe se levanto perezosamente de su sillón pateando una cantidad incontable de latas de cervezas

_-¿Que es lo que quieres padre?- _

_-¿Quiero que me expliques que es esto?_- interrogo muy molesto a su hijo

_- ¡cuentas de tarjetas de créditos que más!- _soltó estirando sus brazos en señal de pereza frente al mayor

_-¡Ya lo se pedazo de idiota!, me refiero a que significan estos gastos ¡absurdos!, ¿flores?, ¿restaurantes?, entre mil de cosas mas, sin contar repuestos para tus inservibles motos y esa chatarra de auto-_

_-¡Chatarra! ¿Padre eres un idiota?, ¡como chatarra!, es un Dodge Charger R/T Modelo 1969, oíste un Dodge Charger R/T Modelo 1969. Ese es un auto no esa porquería que tenias ¡tu! cuando eras joven-_

_-Baja el tono pedazo de idiota, ya se que eres tan hueco que no piensas pero bueno, lo del auto y las motos es de todos los meses pero y estos otros gastos que son finn-_

_-¿padre tú no eres el que quiere que me case con la cargosa hija de tu socio?-_

_-si pero no como para que ¡gastes tanto infeliz!-_

_-Pues si no quieres que ¡gaste tanto!, entonces no esperes que haya boda, porque tengo una imagen alta con ella que debo seguir manteniendo a pesar de todo y mas que nada para que la bocona esa la crea-_

_-¡mira! mas vale que hagas bien las cosas y ese matrimonio salga pronto o yo mismo venderé tus porquerías, te matare por infeliz y…-_

_-¡Epaaa, baja le a los insultos!, confía en mi viejo, sabes que las mujeres a mi no se me resisten y esta tonta no será la excepción ya lo veras-_

_-Eso espero, porque si esa tonta me sale tanto dinero, lo mínimo que deseo es que me devuelva con creses tus gastos en ella, ¡entendiste no!-_

_-Si lo entendí, y ya deja de molestar, déjame dormir-_

_-Finn, finn¡ vuelve acá!-_ el mayor quedo gritando en medio de su oficina en aquella casa oscura, tan oscura como eran sus almas, su codicia y avaricia no tenían fin, y si para lograr que su hijo se case con aquella niña rica tenían que quedarse en la banca rota, lo haría de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Al Otro Lado Del Bosque.

Hombres recogían leña a la orilla del rio que comenzaba a correr salvajemente por las laderas de aquel inmenso bosque, metros mas adelante unos ojos marrones claro observaban preocupado la labor de sus obreros mientras hablaba por el intercomunicador…

Su rostro de su color claro natural pasaron a un pálido nieve en un segundo, sus manos empezaron a temblar, mientras lentamente comenzaba a un ir y venir de su caminar mas y mas rápido, era evidente que la noticia que había recibido a través del intercomunicador no habían sido nada buena, tanto que ni noto que hacia rato ya había terminando la llamada que había recibido, quedando con el aparato de llamadas de emergencia en su oído y mucho menos percibió cuando de repente un árbol de inmenso tamaño callo a su lado producto de la crecida que estaba adquiriendo desde la noche anterior ese rio, a la vez que lentamente comenzaba a comer las orillas del bosque llevando se con el varios arboles y rocas de gran tamaño, las repentinas lluvias estaban haciendo su trabajo aflojando tanto la tierra que hacia que las raíces se debiliten provocando que mas de uno, de esos inmensos ejemplares cayeran al suelo…

Uno de sus peones mas antiguo noto que su jefe no estaba bien algo le sucedía y debía ayudarlo.

_-disculpe patrón ¿se encuentra bien?-_

_-¿Eh?, si… Em si Roberto… si todo bien.-_

_-¿seguro patrón?- _

_-si claro no te preocupes amigo-_

_-Disculpe que sea entrometido no, pero siento que no es así.-_ Russell levanto la mirada observando a su amigo de tantos años

_-la verdad no te puedo mentir a ti amigo-_

_-vez lo sospechaba, dime que pasa, ¿Puedo ayudar te?-_

_-me temo que no, nadie puede hacer nada solo mi hija.-_

_Roberto lo observo con curiosidad -¿Como así que solo tu hija?, que pasó con quinn.-_

_-Nada aun y espero que no suceda nada, pero la notica que me acaban de informar no es muy alentadora.-_

_-¿tan grave es?-_

_-Te contare…-_

_-si te escucho…-_

Russel se disponía a comenzar su relato cuando fue detenido por el Fugas envión de Leroy

Hacia rato que había comenzado la mañana y no notaba movimiento por parte de Russel y los peones con respecto a la búsqueda de su hija, eso lo ponía muy molesto y tenia que hacer algo, esta situación lo enfurecía, tanta pasividad de su capataz mas la de su gente lo sacaba de quicio, su pobre hija quien sabe que penurias estaría pasando mientras ellos se encontraban muy tranquilamente en ese pequeño campamento a salvo de todo mientras que su pequeña quien sabe como estaría. ¡_No eso no debía ser así!_ -pensaba para si mismo- no podía ser así, se movían o se movían, la búsqueda debería comenzar y ya mismo, seria una orden que la daría a los cuatro vientos y ya mismo y pobre de aquel que se disponga a desobedecer lo si no lo mandaría a que prepare su caballo y se valla, porque inmediatamente estaba despedido.

_-¡Russel! ¡Que esta sucediendo! ¡Porque no nos estamos moviendo! Desde hace rato debimos haber reiterado la búsqueda, ¿que paso?-_

_-Si lo se Señor, pero por favor tranquilícese.-_

_-¡Como me pides que me tranquilice! ¡Que me tranquilice un Rábano!-_

_-Pero señor…-_

_-¡Señor nada! Mientras nosotros estamos muy tranquilos aquí, quien sabe que peligros esta corriendo mi hija.-_

_-Lo se Señor, y créame lo entiendo, le recuerdo que mi hija también esta separada de nosotros y quien sabe adonde.-_

_-Eso es diferente Russel, tu hija conoce muy bien este territorio y sabe como defender se por si sola, en cambio mi Rachel no.-_

_-Es verdad que mi hija puede defenderse bien sola señor, pero eso no quita que continua siendo una niña y que a pesar de conocer estos territorios, este bosque puede ser muy traicionero para cualquiera, incluso hasta para uno de mis mejores hombres.-_

_-Vez Russel, ¡Vez! Hasta tu lo estas reconociendo que es peligros, por eso te pido que reiniciemos la búsqueda cuanto antes.-_

_-Si señor la reiniciaremos, pero antes estoy esperando la información del servicio de guardabosques del pueblo.-_

_-¿Servicio de guardabosques? ¿Como así Russel?-_

_-Si señor, vera como puede observar el rio creció considerablemente la corriente, si mira bien en esa dirección- _señalo_- vera como el rio socavo el primer camino de Arboles lo que esta provocando que caigan al rio, arrastrando con ellos esas inmensas rocas de las laderas.-_

_-Si lo noto ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-_

_-Pues esta crecida es menor aun, debemos esperar la crecida mayor del rio, llovió intensamente arriba en las montañas donde nace este, lo que provocara que dentro de unas horas el caudal del rio crezca lo que nos reducirá considerablemente nuestros caminos.-_

_-¿Quiere decir que no podemos mover nos hasta que ellos no nos llamen?.-_

_-Así es señor, no podremos salir, hasta que el servicio de guardabosques nos informen las latitudes donde el rio salió de su cause, así nosotros podamos manejar los recorridos que aremos para no encontrar nos encerrados con el.-_

_-¡Oh dios mio! 1Oh dios mio!-_

_-Que le sucede Señor, se encuentra bien…-_

_-No Russel, claro que no, ¡tienes una idea de la gravedad de lo que me indicas!-_

_-Claro que lo se Señor, eso es lo que mas preocupado me tiene, sin contar que no se nada de mi hija tampoco, no se ni como se encuentra ni si quiera si esta con su hija.-_

_-¿Entonces que haremos Russel?-_

_-Pues vera señor, no podremos hacer nada hasta q ellos no nos llamen y nos informen los cambios, solo nos queda esperar-_

_-¡Esperar Russel! ¡Esperar!-_

_-Así es señor, es eso o arriesgar la vida de todos estos hombre, las nuestras, incluyendo hasta las de nuestras hijas.-_

_-Es verdad Russel, mal que me pese tienes mucha razón, esperemos y roguemos que llamen pronto así mas pronto las encontremos.-_

_-Dios lo oiga señor, Dios lo oiga.-_

En El Bosque.

Una mano recorría suavemente la manta que se encontraba sobre el suelo a su lado, notaba un vacío, sentía frio, lentamente abrió sus ojos miro a su lado no había nadie, poco a poco se reincorporo, comenzó a buscar la, ¿donde estaba quinn?, porque no estaba a su lado, lentamente recordó y entro en pánico _-¡Que había hecho!_

_!Que hiciste Rachel!-_ Se gritaba a si misma

De un golpe se intento parar pero callo al suelo, segundos después vio como quinn dejaba caer unos leños que traía en sus brazos y corría en su dirección a ayudarla

_-¿Rachel estas bien?-_ la rubia la observaba muy asustada

_-¡Suéltame Quinn! ¡Suéltame Fabrey!-_ decía muy molesta

_-Ey… ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¿Que te sucede ahora?-_

_-¡Como que me sucede! Después de lo que paso anoche me preguntas ¡Que me sucede!-_

La rubia la miro sorprendida y sobre todo muy confundida…

_-¿Paso? ¿Sobre lo que paso anoche?-_

_-Si eso mismo sobre después de que tu y yo… bueno ya sabes- la morena se sonrojo ante la sensación de lo que paso entre ellas.-_

_-¿Pasar? ¿Pasar que cosa?-_ la miro tratando de comprender a que se refería…

_-¡Dios Quinn¡ lo de anoche fue un error, jamás debimos hacer lo que hicimos, jamás debimos… bueno… estar_ _juntas…- _sacudió su cabeza la morena

La Rubia abrió de par en par sus ojos no podía creer lo que la morena pensaba _-Ohm ya Rachel, pero no paso nada de nada entre nosotras.-_

_-¿Como que no pasó nada?-_

_-Si no paso nada-_ la miro

_-No puede ser yo recuerdo que tú te estabas cambiando detrás de tu caballo y…-_

_-¿Y? Dale ¡continua!-_

_-Y bueno pasó lo que pasó- agacho la cabeza la morena apenada_

La rubia escucho lo que le acababa de decir y comenzó a reírse con muchas ganas mientras se sujetaba su estomago.

La morena la miro con una mezcla de extrañes y molestia, no entendía porque ante una situación tan delicada Quinn reaccionaba así, pero claro que mas se podría esperar de una bestia como Quinn Fabrey…

_-¡Basta! ¡Deja de reír! ¿Porque lo haces? ¿A que le vez lo gracioso?-_

Quinn vio que la morena no bromeaba, entonces trago saliva y abrió grande sus ojos, tratando de pensar bien como explicar le la situación a Rachel.

_-Veras Rachel, anoche no paso nada entre nosotras.-_

_-Como que nada pero si yo…-_

_-Si es exacto me viste mientras me cambiaba, pero segundos después te desmayaste y tuviste mucha fiebre, me la pase toda la noche contigo si, pero tratando de disminuir tu fiebre.-_

_-Eso quiere decir que tu y yo… ¿nada?-_

_-Así es… tú y yo nada.-_

_-Bueno…- _sintió una pequeña desilusión pero la morena aun no sabia porque la sentía- _digo muy bueno genial, menos mal.-_

La rubia la miro y sonrió con picardía.

_-¡Que pasa!, porque me miras así.-_

_-no a mi no me pasa nada.-_ rio_- emm que te parece si mientras te cambias, yo voy al rio a intentar pescar nuestro almuerzo-_

_-¿Pescar?-_

_-Si claro, ¿porque?-_

_-no solo preguntaba, ¿Es lejos a donde iras?-_

_-No estaré aquí no mas, es cerquita, ¿por? si necesitas alguna cosa.-_ la mayor la miro esperando el pero que seguro diría Rachel.

_-Bueno Quinn, esta bien ve.-_

Tanta calma, tanta tranquilidad le sorprendió a la rubia, pero sabia que tenia que agradecer el momento de calma que Rachel ahora le brindaba y no debía desperdiciar la, así que sin mas se dispuso a buscar algunas cosas que le ayuden a poder pescar.

_-Rachel mientras hago algunas cosas para pescar ¿quieres tomar un poco de café? Tengo un jarro preparado.-_

_-¿Café? No ay ¿Te?-_

Quinn la miro y comenzó a reír de nuevo_.-Rachel si no te das cuenta no estamos en un hotel 5 estrellas, de las pocas cosas que conseguí en tornado era café, así que lo tendrás que beber o mas bien te lo beberás porque te ayudara mucho a subir tu animo, y ¡no!-_ la miro y la señalo _–No acepto un berrinche como protesta ¿ok?-_

_-Esta bien Fabrey.- _

Quinn la miro y sonrió mientras serbia un poco de café en un jarro, era inevitable no sonreír ante las expresiones de Rachel cuando se enojaba o le prohibían hacer sus berrinches, era muy de niña esas cosas, la hacían ver muy tierna y ella cada vez que la miraba así empezaba a… _-ya tonta deja de pensar boberías eso ya quedo en el pasado-_ se dijo a si misma

_-Toma Rachel y hazlo despacio porque esta caliente he.-_

_-Haa gracias por preocupar te por mi señorita Fabrey-_ la morena la miro y le saco la lengua mientras ocultaba una sonrisa de la vista de Quinn, ya que no quería que esta observara que la hacia sonreír…

Mientras tomaba su café, pensó dejar de discutir con la Rubia y mas bien dedicar se a observar el lugar bajo la luz de aquel nuevo día, aprovechando que Quinn aun estaba hay, porque aunque lo niegue, con ella cerca sentía mucha seguridad, tanto que podía relajarse y observar el paisaje que la rodeaba, notar como ahora que todo se veía mas claro con el sol y sobre todo mas calmo, no iba a negar que era un bello bosque, tenia inmensos arboles cada uno con unos troncos tan anchos que ni ella misma podría abrazar los, porque no los llegaría a cubrir, pequeños cerros, algunas laderas de muy verde césped, no muy lejos una pequeña cascada que en su final se unía con ese inmenso rio, los pájaros cantaban mientras saltaban o volaban entre las ramas, dando todo eso conjunto un pequeño momento mágico, ay no había nada de que preocupar se, ningún ruido de ciudades, de personas, de Mundo, nada solo ella, Quinn y Aquella bella naturaleza.

-_Y hablando de quinn ¿A donde estaba?_- se pregunto, pero mucho no duro su duda, ya que la vio llegar con una al parecer una vara larga o algo así, tal vez una caña como de bambú, claro que en esos lugares no existía el bambú pero la imagen de lo que traía en la mano le recordaba mucho a eso. También tenia algo parecido a unas lianas como con las que habían atado el refugio en el que ahora se encontraba_.-¿Que será que esta por inventar ahora?-_ se pregunto sonriendo ante lo traviesa que es la rubia

Quinn tomo la caña y con su cuchillo le hiso un corte en cruz en la parte superior, luego lentamente comenzó a deslizarlo través de las marcas hasta dejar como cuatro pequeños palitos de no mas de quince centímetros calculo sobre la caña. Corto otros mas pequeños los deslizo entre cada palito con cuidado dejando los separados. Una vez que termino los comenzó a atar probablemente para que no se separen las aberturas, luego a los cuatro palitos de la parte superior de la caña comenzó a sacar le una punta filosa, una vez que lo termino pudo observar con mas detenimiento el trabajo que Quinn había realizado, notando que lo que la rubia quería hacer era algo parecido a un… Arpón, y era eso precisamente lo que tenia en su mano en ese momento.

_-listo quedo muy bien-_ sonrió la rubia atravesando hojas comprobando su trabajo

La morena se puso de rodillas levantando su cabeza para opinar _-¿Y que se supone que harás con eso?-_

Quinn la observo _- Lo que te dije Rachel, pescar.-_

_-Ha, pero ¿podrás con eso?-_

_-claro que si-_

_-am… es que dudo puedas atrapar un pez, al menos no uno muy grande con eso que tienes en tu mano Quinn-_

_-¿Estas dudando de que pueda atrapar uno grande Berry?-_ alzo una ceja en forma de interrogación la rubia

_-¿la verdad, la verdad?, em… si Fabrey, lo dudo-_

_-¿Así? Pues obsérvame y veras Berry, tal vez aprendas algo.-_

_-¿si? ¿Y como dime? Porque si no lo notas desde aquí no veo el rio y menos te veré a ti pescando-_

_-Em… es verdad- _se rasco la cabeza_-_ ¡_bueno ven!-_

_-Ay si muy picara tú ¿crees que tengo tanta fuerza para caminar hasta haya?-_

La Rubia la miro y le sonrió ya que parecía empezar a enfadar se. _–No Berry, ven yo te llevo en brazos-_

_-¿He? ¿Tu me llevas en brazo?-_ la miro sorprendida

_-Si, acaso no te traje en brazos cuando estabas enferma-_

_-Bueno si, pero hasta el rio es una distancia considerable, no creo puedas soportar sin tirar me-_

Quinn sonrió _– toma Berry, lleva el arpón y la carnada-_

_-Pero Quinn…-_ la rubia no dejo que la morena diga mas, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la parte del rio que había escogido para pescar, era increíble que aquella pequeña tuviera el valor de dudar de su habilidad en la pesca y sobretodo de su fuerza, creía que la iba a tirar camino al rio, pues ella le iba a demostrar lo fuerte que era, le daría su lección, a ver si así empezaba a entender que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.

La morena se sorprendió a ver como la rubia caminaba con ella en brazos lo mas plácidamente como si ella no pesara nada, al parecer tenia razón y desestimo la fuerza de aquella mujer, mientras la llevaba la pudo observaba con detenimiento, era muy bella esta mujer, el sol reflejaba en sus cabellos dando le un toque dorado y angelical, sus ojos de un color verde manso te invitaban a perderte en ellos, sus boca perfectamente delineada con unos labios que invitaban a… _-Dios Rachel, cálmate, creo que… creo que aun tengo mucha fiebre-_ pensó para si misma. Se auto obligo a dejar de mirar a la rubia porque si seguía así, la podría descubrir y no quería tener que soportar la burlas de Quinn.

_-emm… este es el lugar, a ver deja me te encuentre un lugar seguro para que estés cómoda y puedas observar la acción-_

_-¿La acción? ¿No que ibas a pescar?-_

_-Si por eso digo la acción.-_

_- digo ¿vas a pescar o a hacer lucha libre con los peces?-_ sonrió a carcajadas la morena

_-Muy graciosa Berry, sabes a que me refiero he-_ se sonrojo la mayor

_-Lo se, lo se Fabrey, solo me burlaba de ti un poquito.-_

_-Mmm… ya vas a ver como te burlas cuando traiga el almuerzo-_ la rubia la depósito suavemente en los pies a la sombra de un árbol que también brindaba una muy buena vista de donde quinn había pensado que seria ideal para pescar por la gran circulación de peces que había en esa zona.

_-Bueno morena tú te quedas aquí-_

_-¿Oye como que morena?- _ cruzo los brazos frente de ella como acomodando se para pelear.

_-Oh… bueno perdón, disculpa Berry- _

La morena cambio su cara a una sonrisa y se burlo _- solo te jodo Fabrey- _

Quinn sonrió, la miro y camino lentamente en dirección hasta la morena se bajo hasta quedar a solo sentimientos de los labios de esta. Rachel la miro, sintió como su corazón parecía detenerse en ese instante, empezó a traspirar helado, no podía creer que Quinn estuviera por besar la, otra vez… cerro sus ojos, se dispuso a esperar el roce la boca de la rubia. Espero y espero… y sintió un beso si… pero en la frente. Abrió de golpe los ojos y solo veía como la rubia se dirigía al rio dejando hay sola y sobre todo alterada y nerviosa…

_-Dios Quinn Fabrey que estabas por hacer-_ se reprocho a si misma la rubia _-será mejor que me meta en ese rio rápido a ver si comienzo a pensar fríamente y asi no me deje llevar por mis hormonas o… esta… si calentura es solo eso, calentura, es obvio que es una chica muy bella, con un cuerpo de dioses, pero no jamás estaría con ella, no después de ese oscuro pasado…- _se dijo camino al rio

Se detuvo frente al cause y notaba algo extraño en el, los animales alrededor también actuaban extraño, algo no estaba bien, lo percibía, pero ahora necesitaba pescar algo para que se alimenten, Rachel estaba muy débil y necesitaba recuperar energías, lentamente camino hasta la orilla hacia una pequeña parte en la que el rio había dejado una especie de playa, se saco su camisa quedando en la parte de arriba solo con su musculosa blanca, luego siguió su pantalón hasta quedar en su parte inferior, son con su bóxer negro , ya casi no tenia mucha ropa asi que debía tratar de mojar la lo menos posible, porque no debía enfermar se, al menos no ay, así que tenia que cuidar se lo mas que podía, pues por ahora lo único que importaba era el bienestar de Rachel, y bueno además nadie estaba ay para que la vea en ropa interior casi, bueno solo Rachel, y eso ya la ponía nerviosa, pero seguramente ni la había notado _- se dijo a así misma…_

_Miremos que hace esta rubia, a ver si es verdad que es_…- la morena abrió sus ojos de par en par no podía reaccionar ante lo que sus ojos veía _- Santo cielo, ¿otras vez? Bueno la verdad es… es Preciosa…-_ observo a la rubia como se desvestía para ingresar al rio

_-¡Rachel deja de mirar la así!-_ se grito a si misma bajando su mirada con gran dificultad, pero su deseo pudo mas y volvió la mirada hacia donde segundos antes se encontraba la rubia, observo pero no estaban, esta ya se encontraba en el rio junto a su arpón improvisado.

Comenzó a sonreír y observaba como la rubia se desplazaba como pez en el agua en aquel rio, se hundía y después de unos minutos salía a la superficie en busca de aire.

_-¡Parece que no ay nada verdad quinn!-_ intentaba hacer se oír por la mayor desde donde se encontraba

_-¡Espera y ya veras Berry!-_ contesto la rubia ingresando una vez mas dentro del rio. La morena observaba con atención esta vez se demoro un poco mas de lo esperado y eso no le gustaba empezó a reincorporar se, ya habían pasado los minutos necesarios y quinn no salía, eso no le agradaba para nada. –_Quinn aparece, anda sal de ay ya por_ _favor-_ rogo para si misma.

_-¿Por qué no sales? Mejor voy a ver que sucede, así me cueste la vida, no puedo quedar me así-_ con mucha dificultad se incorporo tratando de no caerse apoyando su cuerpo en el árbol donde se encontraba, una vez que lo consiguió, lentamente empezó el caminar hacia donde minutos antes salió la rubia, esta no se había ido a una a gran distancia y ahora eso era lo bueno… llego hasta la orilla y empezó a buscar la

_-¿Quinn? ¿Quinn?-_ la morena empezaba a desesperar se, tanto que se arrimaba cada vez mas a la orilla. _-¡ Quinn! ¡Quinn!- _

_-¡Lo logre!-_ grito la rubia saliendo de golpe del agua con los peces provocando que la morena callera al agua del susto

_-¡Quinn!-_ alcanzo a gritar la morena antes de caer al agua junto a ella.

_-Madre mía Rachel-_ soltó la rubia tirando su botín en la orilla de un golpe, acercando se hasta ella y tomando la cintura de la morena _- ¿Rachel que haces aquí?-_ la interrogo

_-Yo… yo pensé… te habías… ahogado…-_ soltó poco a poco la pequeña

_-Ay Rachel, como crees-_ le sonrió mientras le acomodaba un mechón molesto en la cara de la morena

_-Eres muy tierna cuando te preocupas ¿sabes?- _

_-Bueno yo…-_ intento contestar le y solo sonrió

El momento a pesar de toda la tención se convirtió en un momento mágico, aquellas aguas ahora las mecían mansamente, las abrazaban como únicas testigos de algo que sucedía en el interior de cada una, algo que aunque hayan pasado los años seguía ay escondido y a pesar de todo seguía en cada una vivo aunque ellas aun no lo quieran reconocer. La rubia y la morena se sonreían cada una perdida en la mirada de la otra. Rachel sentía que se derretía en aquella verde mirada, en esa hermosa sonrisa, entre el calor que le brindaban aquellos fuertes y suaves brazos que ahora la abrazaban, mientras que la mayor no podía dejar de sonreír, sentía que calor la invadía por dentro un calor de felicidad de tenerla ay con ella. El agua fue testigo de ello y apoyo a ese fuego que revivía entre ellas, una oleada de agua llego con un poco de fuerza asustando a pequeña provocando que se una mas al cuerpo de la rubia, esta la abrazo con mas fuerza, se miraron y lo demás poco importo, sus cuerpos mandaron ante sus pensamientos, buscando ese beso que hacia rato deseaban y así fue… solo la naturaleza era testigo de aquel momento, de aquellos cuerpos se unían en un tierno y ansiado nuevo beso…

Pero la naturaleza no alargaría esa dicha de ambas… a orillas de la ladera del rio venia galopando a todo lo que daba Tornado, el caballo relinchaba lo mas que podía, demostrando que solo deseaba hacer se oír por su dueña, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, se paro a la orilla y relincho y relincho, hasta que logro sacar a las dos mujeres de aquel momento de unión, Quinn pudo ver la desesperación del animal, levanto la cabeza y observo como otros animales corrían cerros arriba y las aves volaban asustadas

_-Rachel debemos salir y ahora mismo de aquí-_

_-¿Qué sucede Quinn? ¿Qué pasa?-_ cuestionaba la morena asustada pero solo escucho a la rubia dar un chiflido en dirección al caballo, el cual corrió hasta la orilla en el que ahora ambas salían y tomo con su boca la caña de la rubia

_-Vamos Rachel sube a tornado-_

_-¿Estas loca? ¿Yo no subo a un caballo ni muerta?-_ se opuso la morena a ser subida al animal

_-Pero Rachel entiende estamos corriendo peligro-_

_-Quinn por favor no me subas, por favor-_ rogo la morena a la mayor

La rubia miro a la pequeña, recordó porque se negaba a subir y comprendió _- Esta bien Rachel-_ quinn tomo en sus brazos de golpe a la morena y grito a su caballo_- ¡Corre tornado¡ al campamento ¡ahora!-_ el animal relincho y huyo con la cosas seguida por una rubia que trataba de correr con la morena en sus brazos

_-Quinn ¿Qué sucede?-_ preguntaba tratando de que la rubia le de una respuesta, cosa que era inútil porque solo se dedicaba a correr con ella en brazos como fuera posible cerro arriba hasta el campamento

_-¡ Quinn, alto! Explícame que sucede en este momento, te lo ¡Ordeno!-_ la mayor la miro mientras lentamente detenía su correr

_-Aquí… Aquí estaremos… a… Salvo…-_ soltó mientras depositaba lentamente en el suelo a la pequeña, y retomaba poco a poco el aire que había perdido en el camino

_-¿Que sucede?-_

_-Pues mira y veras-_ señalo en dirección al lugar en el que minutos antes habían estado ellas, cuando escucho como unos crujidos como si la tierra se estuviera por partir, dando paso luego a una correntada de agua de gran tamaño y fuerza, que arrastraba todo lo que había a su paso, arboles, rocas, destruyendo todo lo que encontraba en su camino, saliendo incluso del cause normal del rio, comenzaba a tomar mas y mas territorio.

-_Sera mejor que vallamos al campamento y recojamos nuestras cosas Rachel, esto no se ve nada bien, debemos volver lo más pronto que podamos-_

_-Esta bien Quinn-_ obedeció sin decir nada, era mejor no cuestionar y aceptar las decisiones que Quinn tome lo que estaba sucediendo con la crecida del rio no se veía nada pero nada bien…

En La Estancia…

_-¡Mama! ¿Por qué no me despertaste temprano!- _cuestionaba una morena que bajaba las escaleras prácticamentede dos en dos_. –_ _Britt debe de estar por llegar en cualquier momento Ma, y yo no estoy lista aun_-

_-Hay hija disculpa es que me puse a arreglar las masetas para poner una flores afuera y me olvide que hoy venia britt-_

La morena levanto una ceja _-¿Tu arreglando masetas?-_

_-Si hija ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te sorprende que lo haga?-_ cuestiono

_-mmm, la verdad si ma, disculpa que te diga pero tu no eres muy hábil con las cosas de la casa –_ se largo a reír la morena ante una mirada medio de enojo y sorpresa de la mayor

_-Pues para tu sorpresa, si se me dan este tipo de trabajos ¡he!-_

_-¡Esta bien!, no te enojes es solo una broma-_ sonrió _–Oye y ¿San donde esta?, no la veo.-_

_-A si, es que me pidió permiso y se fue a ver a su abuela un ratito, pero me dijo que ya volvía-_

_-A bueno, porque la necesitare para que me ayude con unas cajas viejas, están en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y no la puedo cargar sola.-_

_-¿Unas cajas hija? ¿Y eso?-_

_-Es que están ocupando mucho espacio en ese cuarto, la verdad no se que contendrán porque están cerradas y no las quiero abrir, capas son del Tío.-_

_-Si mejor hija, ya que venga Leroy le preguntamos-_

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando pensativas ante que podría ser el contenido de esa caja, pero seguramente pronto lo descubrirían…

….En Ese Preciso Momento En Otro Lugar De La Estancia…

_-¿Qué sucede Alfred?, ¿Por qué no seguimos camino?-_ cuestiono la joven que se encontraba en el asiento trasero un inmenso auto que desentonaba con los acordes de aquel inmenso campo

_-Al parecer nos quedamos atascados en el lodo señorita-_

_-¿Cómo que Atascados? ¿Porque no aceleras o retrocedes?-_

_-Eso intento señorita, pero el lodo es muy profundo y no se mueve ni un poco el auto-_

_-¿entonces que hacemos Alfred?- _pregunto algo preocupada la rubia

_-Deje que baje y revise que puedo hacer señorita-_

… Minutos Mas Tarde…

_-¡acelere señorita, acelere!-_ una rubia pisaba con fuerza el acelerador del auto en el que se encontraba, mientras se mordía con los dientes, como si haciendo fuerza ella, lograría que el vehículo se moviera,

_-Nada Alfred, es inútil no se mueve- _

_-No señorita, no quiere salir-_ explicaba un hombre mayor medio cubierto de lodo al costado de la ventanilla del conductor

_-¿Y que podemos hacer?-_

_-Pues, ¿porque no llama a la señorita Bell?, tal vez ella pueda venir a recoger la, o mandar a alguien que nos ayude-_

_-Ya lo intente Alfred, pero me salta la contestadora y eso es cuando encuentro señal, porque casi no ay aquí-_ miro preocupada al mayor

_-Uy señorita que problema-_ miro preocupado a la rubia _–Espere señorita, ¡toque la bocina!- indico apresurado_

_-¿Pero que sucede Alfred?-_ miro asustada

_-Haya señorita mire arriba de esa colina ay una joven. ¡Tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos!-_

_-¡Asele señales Alfred!-_ gritaba la rubia mientras tocaba la bocina del vehículo como loca,

_-Ya señorita, ay viene parece que nos escucho-_

Un Caballo de Gran porte venia galopando con cautela colina abajo en dirección al vehículo que le hacían señales como si necesitaran algo urgente.

_-¿Le sucede algo señor?-_ Le dijo la morena desde arriba de su caballo

_-Si señorita, disculpe que la moleste, pero como vera nos quedamos atascados y no puedo mover al vehiculó hacia ningún lado-_

_-mmm si lo veo, acá estuvo medio complicado el clima y las lluvias favorecieron a que los caminos no sean aptos para cualquier vehículo-_

_-Si lo note señorita, pero debo sacar el auto del lodal, y dejar a la señorita en la casa mayor de esta estancia, que la están esperando.-_

_-Ahh si, ¿la señorita brittany puede ser?-_

_-Si la misma señorita, ¿usted la conoce?-_ cuestiono algo desconfiado el mayor

_-No señor, pero yo trabajo para los dueños de esa estancia y la señorita Bell comento que estaba esperando la visita de la señorita-_

_-Em si, por eso me aflige que no la pueda llevar a la casa aun, de seguro la deben estar esperando y muy afligidos- _

_-Si eso seguro, a ver deje me que valla hasta la finca por algo para ayudar lo a sacar el vehículo del lodo señor, ¿le parece bien?- _cuestiono

_-Si señorita, nosotros la esperaremos aquí.-_

_-Muy bien, enseguida vuelvo, no me demoro mucho-_

La morena los dejo y salió galopando a más no poder hasta la casa para avisar de lo acontecido y buscar alguna ayuda para sacar los de allí

_-¡Bell!, ¡Señorita Bell! –_

_-Que sucede San, aquí estoy-_ salió la joven corriendo de la casa al escuchar los gritos de la morena

_-Huy Disculpa, es que camino aquí me encontré con la Señorita que esperabas.-_

_-¿Con Britt?-_

_-Si, con ella y su chofer, bueno mas bien con su chofer, porque a ella no la vi, pero el me dijo que eran ellos-_

_-¿Y que paso? ¿Les sucedió algo a Britt? ¿Ella se encuentra bien?_

_-Si, si Bell, solo se quedaron varados, al parecer por el estado del camino el vehiculó se quedo atascado en el lodo y no lo pudieron sacar-_

_-Huy ¿Y que hacemos San?-_ Pregunto preocupada

_-Pues los pocos peones que quedaron no están en la estancia ya, nos tocara ayudarlos nosotras mismas.-_

_-¿Y eso como lo haremos Samy?-_

-_Iré a buscar algo que nos sirva de soporte así pueda ayudar a salir las ruedas del auto del lodo Bell, el problema será que si sale y sigue camino aquí en ese vehiculó, se enterrara mas de una vez.-_

_-No, no mejor si puedes encilla me un Caballo para mi y la traemos a britt.-_

_-Bueno Bell, se hará como tu digas.-_ sonrió la morena

… Minutos Después…

_-¡Bell! Ya estoy lista ¿vamos?-_

_-Si San, listo, vamos-_ bajo corriendo las escaleras del frente de la casa, seguida por su madre

_-Hay hija tengan cuidado si y por favor, mejor deja que San traiga a brittany, ella sabe cabalgar mejor que tu, no valla a ser que tu la tires o algo de ese caballo.-_

_-Hay pero Mama-_

_-Hay pero Mama nada, has caso Bell Dunson, es una orden-_ la miro fijamente

_-Esta bien mama, se hará como tu ordenes.-_

_-Eso me gusta, se buena chica, y San ¡cuida las por favor!-_

_-Si Luisa yo las cuido.- _sonrió la Morena y la mayor la miro con ternura

Segundo después una mujer quedo rezando porque todo salga bien, bajo la galería de la entrada de aquella inmensa casona, en dirección al lugar donde se dirigían los caballos junto a sus jinetes…

_-Listo señor a ver ahora coloque primera y acelere-_ le indico la morena mientras se levantaba del costado del vehículo luego de colocar unas piedras y tablas bajo las ruedas.

Intento y intento y luego del tercer intento el auto logro salir del lodo en el que se encontraba.

_-¡Gracias al cielo que salió!-_Gritaron las jóvenes que se encontraban dentro del el, la morena le había pedido a Bell apenas habían llegado que ingrese al auto con su amiga para evitar que se ensucien o se lastimen.

_-Si señoritas, gracias también a esta señorita que es muy ingeniosa_- Sonrió el mayor ante una morena sonrojada.

_- No, no se preocupe no fue nada-_ sonrió

_-Bueno señoritas, ya que salió el auto las llevo a la casa-_

Las dos jóvenes salieron del vehiculó con las cosas de la rubia _–no Alfred eso te queríamos decir, el camino esta feo debido al clima y por eso trajimos los caballos para llevar a britt a casa-_

_-Pero señorita, no es peligroso-_ soltó preocupado el mayor

_-No, tranquilo, yo no la llevare será San y ella es experta en cabalgar, así que no correrá peligro esta rubia-_ sonrió golpeando la cabeza suavemente de la joven que ahora salía del auto, segundos después de sonreír ante la travesura de Bell, quedo hipnotizada con la morena que se encontraba junto al vehiculó sujetando los caballos, ambas miradas se encontraron por primera vez perdiendo se un segundo de la realidad en la que se encontraban…

En El Bosque…

A lo lejos se observaba como una rubia se disponía a avivar una pequeña fogata ante la atenta mirada de una morena que últimamente no perdía detalle de cada cosa que la rubia hacia.

_-Quinn, tengo hambre, porque no cocinas esos pescados-_

_-Eso estoy por hacer Rachel-_

_-¿Así? Bueno solo te veo que le pones piedras a esa fogata, emm y quinn yo no soy muy habilidosa con el tema de hacer fogatas, pero ¿no es que se hace y se aviva con leñas?-_ se largo a reír la morena

La Rubia la miro sobrante_, - si, si, si Muy graciosa Rachel, pero lo que quiero hacer es cocinar la comida-_

_-¿Cocinar la? ¿Y como se puede saber?-_

_-Pues observa y veras, tal vez aprendas algo nuevo.-_ le soltó la rubia guiñando le un ojo en forma seductora, dejando a una morena sonrojada…

Segundos más tarde…

_-¿Y que tal esta tu pescado?, mmm bueno creo que rico porque ya no te cada casi nada-_ sonrió la rubia mientras se sentaba nuevamente al lado de la morena.

_- la verdad para el lugar donde lo preparaste, estaba muy sabroso- _sonrió depositando su ultimo bocado en su boca

La rubia se enterneció ante el comentario de la morena _-¡Rache! Tienes un poco de comida en la comisura del labio-_

_-¿Dónde?-_ dijo tratando inútilmente de limpiar se donde Quinn decía

_-A ver deja me a mi que…-_ intento hablar mientras limpiaba el lugar donde había tenido problemas la morena –Listo, ya esta- sonrió

_-Gracias Quinn-_ soltó, mirando a los ojos de una rubia que en ese momento hacia lo mismo, ambas sonrieron mientras el espacio lentamente empezaba a disminuir entre ambas cuando…

_-Shuu…. ¿Quinn?… Shuuu. ¿Quinn?…. ¿Me copias?… Shiiiihhhhh-_

Ambas se miraron con sorpresa, cuando la rubia recordó y de un salto salió disparada hacia donde provenía el sonido de al parecer un radio

_-¡Papa! ¡Me escuchas! Cambio…-_ dijo rápidamente una morena a un radio que acababa de agarrar de arriba de una roca donde lo coloco

_-Shuii… Quinn… Shuiii… Hija… Shuiii... ¿Estas bien-_

_-Si papa, no se te escucha bien-_

_-Shiiiu… Lo Se… Shiiiuu… A ti tampoco… Shiiiiuu-_

_-¡Papa estoy con Rachel! ¡La encontré!-_

_-Shiuu… ¡Que bueno!... Shiiuuu… ¡Hija!... Shiiiu… Escucha… Shiiiuu… Deben… Shiuuu… Salir de alli… Shiiiu Pronto…-_

_-Si, papa… entendido-_

_-Shiiiiuuu… Ay una… Shiiiu… Crecida… Shiuuu… Grande… Shiuuu… Ten cuidado…-_

_-Si papa entiendo, la tendremos-_

_-shiiiuuu… y Quinn… Shiuu… También… shiuuuuuuuuuu…..-_

_-¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Me escuchas!...-_Dijo esperando inútilmente la rubia que su padre contestara, al parecer la señal murió completamente, pero al menos ellos ya sabían que las niñas estaban juntas y Quinn estaba al tanto los peligros que ahora corrían

La morena observo a la rubia volver, pero algo en su mirada le decía que lo que haya sido que pudo escuchar no eran buenas noticias. Y no claramente no lo eran porque aquella comenzaba a empacar rápidamente las pocas cosas que poseían

_-¿Quinn Todo bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?- _pregunto preocupada en dirección a la rubia, pero esta no le contesto, simplemente seguía en lo que estaba haciendo cada vez con mayor rapidez, como si tratara de salir de allí lo mas rápido que podía.

_-Rachel prepárate que nos iremos pronto-_ dijo tajante la rubia sin siquiera mirar la, cosa que llamo la atención de la morena, Quinn no era así, esa chica que ahora le hablaba no era la rubia, entonces se molesto y saco la Berry que tenia dormida

_-¡Cálmate un segundo Fabrey! No hare nada hasta que no me expliques ¡Que mierda esta pasando!- _casi le grito la morena llamando la atención y sacando de su trance a la Rubia

_-Lo… lo siento Rachel, es que me preocupo por ti, por eso actuó así-_

_-Esta bien, pero que es lo que te preocupa, Explícame por favor, me estas asustando-_ suplico cosa que no era normal en ella y lo sabia pero ahora eso no le importaba. La mayor entendía que su actitud estaba asustando a la pequeña, así que suspiro y trato de relajar se mientras se sentaba nuevamente al lado de la morena para contar le, lo poco que su padre había podido decir le a través del radio.

_-Veras Rachel, las cosas en las montañas están complejas, ha estado lloviendo demasiado y eso provoco que haya mayor cantidad de agua, lo que hiso que el rio crezca, lo que vimos hoy no fue nada, en comparación de lo que vendrá, es por eso que debemos irnos lo mas antes posible-_ sostuvo con firmeza su postura

La morena abrió sus ojos de par en par, ahora si tenia miedo y mucho _– Quinn pero yo, ¿como harás conmigo? no puedo caminar y sabes que temo montar…- _dijo con tristeza

_-Rachel se que te asusta cabalgar y jamás te lo pediría, pero esto es un caso de vida o muerte, corremos grave peligro aquí en el bosque y debemos salir lo mas rápido que podamos-_ dijo esto ultimo la rubia sujetando las manos de la pequeña, rogando porque comprendiera el peligro que corrían

_-Esta bien Quinn, jamás creí que haría esto, pero si nuestra vida corre peligro, aceptare cabalgar contigo-_

_-Gracias-_ dijo esto ultimo depositando un suave beso en las mejillas de la morena…

Momentos mas Tarde…

_-Quinn ¿crees este sea el camino correcto para regresa?-_ se ve peligroso soltó una morena que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al torso de la rubia

_-No estoy muy segura Rachel, la crecida del rio nos redujo mucho los caminos, solo nos queda confiar en los instintos de tornado y mis conocimientos-_

_-mmm Eso no es muy fiable Fabrey ¿no lo crees?-_ dijo media molesta que la rubia no tenga la seguridad de que iban por el camino correcto.

Ambas mujeres recorrían actualmente un sendero muy estrechó, subiendo ladera arriba para evitar la crecida del rio, Quinn sabia que el camino que habían tomado no era el mejor, estaban a gran altura y no era muy seguro, pero tampoco lo era seguir a la orilla de un rio que crecería mas aun y se llevaría todo a su paso. Los caminos se cerraban cada vez mas, haciendo que la mayor en mas de una vez se tuviera que bajar para no hacer mas peso y poder sujetar a tornado para que camine muy suavemente, en un sector las enredaderas que caían desde las montañas les cerraron el paso por completo…

_-Debo bajar de nuevo a córtalas con mi machete Rachel-_ dijo bajando una vez mas de su caballo

La rubia poco a poco cortabas las lianas, una vez que logro eliminar las se dispuso a subir nuevamente a su caballo, cuando este dio un Relincho que casi las dejo sordas, asustando a ambas.

_-Ey muchacho que te sucede ¡Tranquilo!- _grito Quinn luchando por tranquilizar lo, sabia que Rachel odiaba andar a caballo y la actitud de tornado la estaba matando, lo podía notar en su mirada.

_-¡Quinn!-_ grito la morena señalando frente a ella para que la rubia se volteara en la dirección que indicaba con su mirada asustada

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ dijo mientras se daba vueltas para mirar hacia donde la morena señalaba

_-¡Oh Santo Cielo!-_ Grito al ver lo que había frente ellas….


End file.
